HDD Naruko
by Lightrazer
Summary: Are you tired of the same exact story for HDN Victory. Look no further as Naruko will shake up the whole story.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. Just to start off, I was high as fuck when I started writing this story. I had this idea to start writing back in January, but I wanted to play through the other games when I started. Hope you enjoy it. This takes during Victory, and may go back to the other dimensions. The pairings are yuri since there can be no male main characters existing in this series. That is why Naruko is perfect for this role. If I can actually manage to get through Victory, I will do the remakes since I am not likely to play the original games. The some text is pulled directly from the game. Also I'm not going too due descriptions since you know what they look like. Only character I will do it for is Naruko. Also, each paragraph is one character's perspective. That means that their inner thoughts won't be in single quotes, and that each paragraph will show what they are saying, doing, or thinking. Kind of a weird style for me, but it works Neptunia since characters break the fourth wall more than its there.**

In a dark room with a tron-like pattern in neon blue decorating the floor. One was a beautiful purplette in a black leather leotard…

"Uh, yea. Can we, like, not do the prologue again? I mean we've done it like a bazillion times already. It gets boring having to repeat the same thing multiple times. You don't got to explain it when I'm sure most of the readers have at least got me to level 6."

B-But I need more words in my first chapter so I can draw more people in to read. It shows

"But I want to see what you are going to change sooner. Plus, wouldn't having chapter 1 as a first chapter bring in more people than just the prologue. Chapter 1 is longer than it."

Hmmm, I guess so.

"See, as the main character, I come up with great ideas that people should thank me for. I accept pudding in particular."

No Nep. Let's just get a move on. And stick to the script. I really need good publicity,

**Chapter 1**

We rejoin our heroine with her falling once again.

"Whoa, I'm falling. Totally falling, you guys. But, uh, I mean, aren't most of my origin stories like this? Nothing to worry about, or whatever. Still, I've been falling for a while now. It makes me think I'll land in some mysterious new land!" She stops he careless ramblings until she notices how fast she is going and starts to freak out. "…Um, this velocity is no joke. Wait! Could I be…in danger!? That's a bad thing, right? It's super bad news bears. Right!?" Then panic comes into play. After losing her memories the other time she was falling, she did not want to lose them again. "Gaaaah! What do I do!? If only I my certified landing cushion was near by. Then I could land on her. Unfortunately, Noire has to be the lonely and friendless girl that she is and could not be here. She'd honestly have more friends if she just listened to me all the time."

Neptune said useless flailing to look down at the ground below her. "Huh, What're those two blob thingies? Girls? A pair of girls!? Wow, my eyesight is pretty darn amazing. I can make stuff out from this far away. Or maybe it's an evolved kind of kinetic vision! Like I could see a baseball's stiches in motion! Wait! I don't care about that right now! I'm falling so fast and this height and angle means…" A light bulb finally smashed into her head with glass falling everywhere, miraculously landing nowhere near her destination.

"Whoooooa! Move move move move move!"

**On the ground at the same time**

"Heeeey, waaaait! You're walking soooo fast Noire. Why are we here so early?" An airheaded voice lightly jogged after her friend. It was ungodly to be up at this hour.

"It's 3 in the afternoon. You're just slow. This is why I said you should stay behind and wait for me." Noire said, standing still so her best friend Plutia could catch up. She was honestly too lazy for her own good. It was so unfair that she got to be a CPU when she barely does anything but sleep all day.

"Aww, but I reeeeally wanted to go with you…" Plutia looked up to she a purple blob falling from the sky. "Huh?"

"What is wrong Plutia? What're you spacing out for? I'm kind of in a hurry here." That CPU memory is not just going to wait for her to find it. The sooner she finds it, the sooner she can be a CPU. Then she will be able to form the perfect nation. The name still eludes her. It must be something that shows elegance and strength that no one will be able to compete against.

"Well sure, I know that, but…" The purple blob seemed to be struggling in the air for some reason.

"But what?" As airheaded as Plutia is, she knows that she would not just stop for no reason. While some of the times have been her actually spacing out, it usually was something.

"Ummm, well… Hmm… I wonder how I should put it…" Plutia could make out that the blob was a small girl with purple hair that seemed to be falling pretty fast.

"Jeez, you're such a flake. Hurry up and spit it out." Looks like it was one of those times she is just being airheaded. Noire thought. Her patience is starting to get really thin.

"Um, well, up in the sky. There's some…person."

"A person? In the sky? Did your brain finally abandon you?" No way a person could be flying in the sky. Only a goddess could fly, and I doubt that Lowee's CPU is going to be coming by for a visit.

"Well, more like, the person in the sky is falling. Probably." Looks like that girl is going to land on Noire if she doesn't move.

Yep, Plutia is definitely spacing out. "Ugh, what? We're out in the middle o nowhere, so how and why would someone fall out of the sky?"

"Well, you know, Noire… If you just stand there…" That girl really is going straight for Noire.

"…Where?" Noire just stood there, thinking it was all in Plutia's head.

"Move move move move move move move!"

Noire looked up and saw the girl Plutia was talking about, but couldn't move in time. "Huh? Craaaaaaaaaaaaapplmmmffff!"

Very loud crash!

"Whoa, what a loud crash…!"

Neptune stopped her flailing when she realizes she wasn't dead. For some reason, her landing felt very familiar. It was almost like she landed on Noire, but she is off doing all her work so it can possibly be her. No way she be with another person. "Ouch. Man, that was scary. I bet that even I lost about three years of my life from it."

"Oooh, you're still alive. Um, are you…umm…okay?" Wow, that voice reminds me of Compa's. Just a lot more airheaded.

"What's up? Oh, naw, a fall like this is nothing! I'm used to falling, like a sky falling pro! But yeah, it'd be kinda lame if I lost my memory each time. That was pretty much the whole selling point of the last game that it happened."

"A sky-falling pro… Wow…! But, um, Noire is… uh…" She would have pushed more, but since Noire hasn't said anything yet, she must be okay with this girl sitting on her like that.

"Oops! Sorry to freak you out. I'm Neptune. Nice to meet you!" As the main character, it is always her duty to introduce herself to her future party members, unless they do it first.

"Huh? Oh, introductions… I'm Plutia. It's nice to meet you."

"Cool! That name totally sounds like the noise a whoopee cushion makes. Hehe…" This girl seems really fun.

"Whoopee cushion…?"

"Uh, never mind. Plutia, huh? Egh, that's way too long, so can I call you Plutie?"

"Ooh, cool. In that case, let me give you a nickname, too. Um, hmm… I'll call you Neppy!"

Neptune raised her head at this. People always come up with best nicknames for me. It just comes with the territory of being me. "Nice one, Plutie! By the by, where are we? I dunno if I've ever been here before."

"Here? This is Planeptune. It was chartered just a little while ago."

"Planeptune? Nuh-uh. I know Planeptune like the back of my knees! And tat stuff about it being new or whatever is wrong!"

"Nooo, I'm telling you the truth. I would never tell a lie…"

"Oh, uh-huh, sure. This isn't some hidden camera show thing, is it?" Neptune shook her head. Thinking you could pull a fast one on me. How ridiculous. I'm too smart for that. "Still, shame shame, we know your name! Don't try to fool me. No way you can trick Planeptune's CPU!"

"Whooooa! A CPU, huh? I didn't know that you're Planeptune's CPU, too."

"Hehehe. Why should I hide it? Oh, wait, 'too'? What's that supposed to mean?" No way she can be a CPU. Nep Jr. is the only candidate in Planeptune.

"Hehehe. I'm Planeptune's CPU, too. We're like CPU twins or something!"

"Really!? Wow, this is news to me! Who would've guessed that I'd land by another Planeptune CPU!? But isn't that kinda weird? I'm already the CPU, but… You're another CPU…" Does this mean that there be more CPUs. Maybe Noire will finally be able to make a friend.

"How long are you going to chat while sitting on me?" An annoyed voice came from beneath Neptune and tried to knock off of her back. How rude is it to land on someone and deliberately stay there. Honestly, this girl has absolutely no manners.

"Holy drumsticks! Someone's started to grow out of the earth! Are the mole people making their move!?" What kind of world did I land on?

"Oh, really? Noire, I didn't know you were a mole person…"

"Like I'd be one of those ugly things! Did you forget that I exist or something!?"

"Oopsies, I'm sooooo sorry. I was having so much fun chatting with Neppy and I forgot…"

"As for you!" Noire turned and face the girl who was sitting on her for several minutes. Her favorite clothes might be ruined because of her. "Falling out of the sky, really!? You couldn't have landed literally anywhere else!?"

"Sorry-dorry, lady. But it's not like I fell because I wanted to! I tried to stop falling, but I couldn't, and this weird thing was forcing me to the ground…" Neptune took in whom it was she was talking and came to a realization. "Oh, wait. It is just Noire. I guess it's a waste to apologize to you."

Noire demeanor changed from one of annoyance to suspicion. "Wait, how do you know my name?"

"Poo! As usual, Noire is a snooty patooty. We're buds, so why are you mad?"

Noire's anger increased at Neptune's dismissal of her. That is beyond rude. "Don't continue to talk without answering me!"

"Noire, you're friends with Neppy?"

"I don't know this weirdo! Jeez, you're pretty friendly or having just met someone, you know."

"Just met!? What're you… Huh? Oh! Maybe you're in hyper-pissy mode right now!" First Histy, now Noire. How am I supposed to relax if both of these two are on my case. Neptune gets moves over to hug Noire until she gets her way, really getting into that thing that Noire calls her personal space. "Oh no! I'm really sorry! I mean, I'm okay, so I'm sure it didn't hurt you that much!"

Noire's face got red as this girl started grabbing her. No matter what she did, she couldn't pry this girl off of her. "Stop groping me! I'm trying to tell you that I have no idea who the hell you are!"

Neptune stopped her antics and looked Noire straight in the eye. "You're reals, huh? You seriously don't know me? Oh! Maybe you bumped your brain. And now you've lost your memory! It happens, y'know."

"No! You're the one with the messed up brain!" Honestly, it's like talking to a three year old.

"I'm sooo jealous. You two are getting along so well."

Noire looked at Plutia like she was stupid. "How could you possibly have come to that conclusion!?"

"I know! Let's visit the hospital. We'll have the men in white check you out and make you all better."

"You'd be better off admitting yourself to the men in white. What is up with you!?" Noire stops herself from ranting to take a breath and turns around and starts walking. "Fine, whatever. We're going home, Plutia."

"Okey-dokey. But what about the stuff you wanted to do?"

Noire stops walking to answer Plutia. "Forget it. It didn't have to get done today. And more importantly…" Noire looks at Neptune.

"Lamesauce! Don't leave me here and forget I exist, Noire! Oh, then again, it's kinda cool you forgot about the busted game disc and the jewel case I lost."

"It's much more important that we get this nutjob to a place she can recover at."

**Planeptune's Basilicom, Plutia's room**

"That's what I'm saying! Aren't you listening to me!? I'm me! And you know me, Noire!"

"Uh, this is going nowhere. She must've hit her head really, really hard."

"Huh? Do you think she'll…die?" It's not fair that her new CPU friend is going to die so soon after meeting her.

"I'm not going to kick the bottle! If I up and croak, the game or story or whatever would be like, 'You Are Dead' in big bold letters, often times running with blood." She stops her rant and pouts at Noire. "You're so stubborn, Noire! I mean, playing dumb is funny, for you, for like ten minutes, but keeping it up is just cruel."

"I'm not playing anything. I really don't know who you are." There is no way that she could be friends with someone this annoying.

"And there she goes with that nonsense again! Then how come I know everything about you!?"

"You know everything? Whoa!"

"Yeah, right. Fine, let's hear all about me. Come on, don't be shy.'

"Uh, well, if you say so! Hmm, well, if I avoid the more intimate details, you're the CPU of Lastation."

"Oooh, so Noire's a CPU, too."

"No, I'm not. Well, not yet… But Lastation sounds like a pretty cool name…" Despite how crazy this girl is, she did come up with a great name. Maybe she can see into the future and saw my success.

"And your little sister is Uni!"

"I'm learning a lot about you, Noire. I mean, whoa, you even have a little sister…!" Noire is very secretive if I didn't know about her.

"No, I don't. And if I did, I would've introduced you." Forget that seer possibility. She is just plain crazy.

"And thirdly, the clincher!" Neptune paused for dramatic effect. "Noire, you don't have any friends!"

Noire's concentration completely broke down at that statement. How did she know her deepest fear.

"Aww, you don't have any friends. That's sooooooo sad…" Plutia stops pauses as the rare thought passed through her head. "Huh? Wait, does that mean we aren't friends then…?"

"W-Why are you going along with this? We're, y'know, we're…f-friends…" Dammit this girl is getting on her last nerve. Noire's face is getting bright red. From anger or nervousness, she didn't know.

"Oh, really? That's wonderful!" Plutia gets up and hugs Noire tightly, making Noire blush even more.

"Huh? Plutie, this is gonna be some awkward interrogating, but are you really her friend?"

"Yes. Her very first friend." Plutia says this with a smile.

"H-Hey! Don't go spreading such embarrassing things!"

"A friend, huh? Noire's…actually made a friend?" Neptune 'friend' as if it was some alien subject to her. "NOOOO! SHE'S A CLONE! This Noire is totally fake!"

"Wh-What is up with this girl? Outburst aside, your 'clincher' really makes me mad!"

"Huh? Wow… I had no idea you were a clone this whole time, Noire!"

"I'm telling you I'm not! You really need to stop believing every little thing she says!"

"Whoa, what's going on? L-Let's keep it kool with a K, Neptune. Stay koolios…" Neptune started pacing like she is a detective. "So now we've determined the girl before us is a clone, and even has the same mannerisms…"

"Stop talking like I'm some kind of human experiment!" Noire really raised her voice this time and started to lose control of her temper.

"Are you two arguing? Heeeeey, no fighting." She really did not like violence between friends.

"Not like I want to or anything! It's just that since we met this girl, she's so…ugh!"

"Th-that's it!" Another glass bulb shattered against Neptune's head and none of the glass managed to land on the carpet, but out the window. "We gotta blast the skin off this robot clone! Proton cannon, FIRE!"

"You will not let it go, will you!? If you don't stop this clone nonsense, I'll get pissed!"

The room suddenly felt ice cold for both Neptune and Noire and a shiver came up their bones. Neptune saw Plutia's demeanor completely change, and a sense of dread came over her. "The two of you are really going to fight… I don't like fighting… If you don't start playing nice, I might get mad, too."

"Whoa, cold spine alert!" This is one serious chic. It is like seeing Blanc HDD'd after Vert made a comment on her itty-bitty chesty.

Noire, however, was starting to sweat. Flashbacks of _her_ came back to the front of her mind and she did not want to suffer again. "Oh, crap! W-We won't fight, okay? We won't…so…calm down, okay?" No sudden moves, otherwise she is screwed. Noire slowly turned to Neptune. "Hey, you should hurry up and apologize, too!"

"A-Agreed. I am sorry."

Plutia once went back to being happy and the ice cold feeling went away. Both Noire and Neptune let out a breath they didn't know they held. "Oh, okay. Hehehe. That's nice."

"Wh-What was that cold feeling? No, not cold like cute penguins… Cold like murderous penguins…"

"I don't know who you are or what nonsense you spew, but don't upset Plutia if you value your life."

"Oh, really? I don't get it, but that sounds like good advice."

"Yippee. You're playing nice again. Oh yeah, Neppy, you hit your head and now you're confused, isn't that right?"

"Um, no. At least, I don't think so."

"Well, until you feel all better, stay here. I'll take care of you."

"What? No, no. I mean, thanks, but were you listening to the words my mouth was making?"

Noire looked at Plutia skeptically. "You can't be serious. You'll let some weird girl you don't know stay here Are your screws loose?"

"No, they're all tightly secured… We all know that a CPU helps those in need."

Noire lightened up a bit after that. "True, but what if she's an underling for the Seven Sages? That would spell major trouble."

"The Seven Sages? What're they? Do they make them in chocolate?" Neptune could really go for some pudding right about now.

"Don't worry about that! Neppy isn't a bad girl."

"I guess. The odds are really low for them to employ someone this empty-headed." Neptune is going to take some getting used to if she is going to have to put up with her every day.

"Aw c'mon, what're the sage thingies? Hey, listen! Listen! Hey, hey, hey!" Neptune started to sound a lot like Navi.

"Shut your stupid little face. I'm not obligated to tell you anything, so there."

"Boo! Why're you such a meanie? Meanie pastarini!"

"What!? Don't make up stupid food-related insults!" Noire's anger was rising again.

This time Noire and Neptune felt the room slow start to get cold. "…Are you going to start fighting after all…?"

"N-Nope! We had no intention of continuing that line of discussion at all, did we!?"

"N-Nope! We're like the bestest of best buddies. Lookit how we hug and don't cringe and stuff!"

"Ooh, how sweet. Hehehe. I guess I misunderstood." The air went back to normal.

**Timeskip, 20 minutes later**

After getting yelled at by Noire for wanting to take a break and play some video games, we find Neptune wandering around the park. Normally this is where she gets all the DLC characters, but after going through this so many times, our hero desires a new character to do the work she is too lazy to do. You know who I'm talking about.

"Hmm, I wonder where he could be. I know he should be here somewhere, but for some reason the writer doesn't want me to find him immediately." Neptune looked all over the park but could not find him for the last 15 minutes. After arriving back at the point where she started her search, she gave up search and decided to try and take a nap. "If only there was a convenient plot device that would appear to find who I was looking for."

"Uh, were you looking for me?" Neptune shot up and turned around to see the person she was looking for. Mr. Izawa, head of Idea Factory's advertising, was sitting on a bench eating what looked like an almost finished lunch.

"Mr. Izawa, how could you lead me on like that. I spent forever looking for you and after all my dungeon crawling, you magically turn up behind me?"

"You spent 15 minutes in that tree, and most of that time you spent on your phone playing video games. Plus, you didn't say my name out loud so I assumed you were looking for someone else."

"Details, crème rolls. Will you at least listen to my most humble request in regards to my next sexy gal to joy my most awesomest party."

"Sure, why not. It has been a while since I have had to summon someone new. Who did you have in mind?"

"Hang on a second, I have the details on my phone. It was what I was doing on it for some time up in that tree." Neptune scrolled down on her phone before stopping. "Okay, she has to be really strong. So strong that her full power can't be accessed at the beginning of this game. She grew up alone as an orphan in a village that hated her existence because she reminded them of a demon attack that occurred on the day of her birth. She starts off as a noob with a lot of unused power that could have been a lot greater if she was actually taught. She has incredible charisma that is able to turn her worst enemies into her best friends, and never gives up on her word because that is her kunoichi way." Neptune looked up from her phone screen to see Mr. Izawa giving her a deadpan look.

"You literally just described to me the main character of _Naruto_."

"We'll I was trying to be subtle about it, but you just had to blurt that out to the viewers."

Mr. Izawa, realizing how pointless it is to try and argue with Neptune, just decides to go along with it and watch the semi-train wreck that is going to happen.

"Fine." Mr. Izawa concentrates hard, focusing on bringing her to this video game/fanfiction. "I CHOOSE YOU."

A big cloud a smoke appeared between the two, along with the sound of snoring. After the smoke cleared, a blonde haired woman whose chest size was in between Vert and Peachy was napping on the ground, with a very small black tank top that barely went past the her belly button and toad boxers. On her head was a toad nightcap that did nothing to hold the large amount of hair that lay under her. Somehow, she managed to drool so much already that a solid puddle was next to her. "No Anko-chan, don't use that toy yet. Save it for later. You will get much more joy out of it then." Upon hearing this, Mr. Izawa quickly packs ups his things and gets as far away from this as he could.

"Wow, not even here for five seconds and she is already asleep. She is a girl after my own heart." Neptune completely ignored Naruko's comment earlier, but felt that someone that she is close to will be extremely happy once she sees Naruko. Neptune then proceeded to try everything to wake this girl up that did not involve monsters, including groping her, but nothing seemed to wake her up. "Wow, this is like that one time Vert was up for 127 hours playing a match in Four Goddesses Online and couldn't wake up for a good 12 hours afterwards. Chika was not happy with what we did to try and get her up." We was really Neptune as everyone else who was there that day was calling her stupid to try and wake-up Vert when they knew that she would not be conscious for a while. If it weren't for the fact that it was Vert's room, she probably would have blown it up just to get Neptune out. Enough about Vert for now. She had to think of a way to wake up this sleeping girl.

"Hmm, if this girl is a gender bent Naruto Uzumaki, then the only thing that could wake her up must be the r-word." Searching her inventory for any plot related items given to her for starting this event, she finds the magical r-word. "Gee, I have this bowl of _Ichiraku Ramen_ all to myself. Guess no one else is going to get breakfast." Neptune turned to the sleeping Naruko only to find her not there and the sound of slurping going on behind her.

"Ah, now that is the way to wake up in the morning after partying with the other Kunoichi. Anko sure knows how to throw a party." After finishing her bowl in a slow 10 seconds, Naruko looks around to see three things. 1) She is not in her room. 2) This looked nothing like anywhere in Konoha. 3) It was not a naked Hinata serving her the ramen. Say whatever you want about her when she was younger (wallflower/stalker), but she really was the best girlfriend ever. It is _always_ the quiet ones, if you know what I mean. Of course Naruko didn't know what that meant until about 5 seconds before things got awesome. "Hmm, did summon one reverse summon me. That hasn't happened in a while. Oh well, might as well go with it." Biting her thumb, she quickly swipes it across her right arm and a poof of smoke appeared over her body. Once it was cleared, she was dressed in a fishnet top that completely covered her breasts and prevents any nipple from being seen. For pants, she wore dark black shorts with dark orange pockets. Her hair was put into two pigtails that went down to her mid back with black ribbons that if you looked close enough had seals on them. To complete her ensemble, she wore her dark red sage cloak given to her for completing her sage training at Mt. Myoboku.

"So, what is the name of the person who summoned me?"

"Well, my name is Neptune. I am the main character of main characters and I humbly request your ninjer abilities to help in our awesome quest. You get to fight all kinds of monsters and other people that would make you laugh."

"Huh, this all sounds like a video game." The Elemental Nations were not as far behind as people think. The only reason they didn't showcase it was because the people were too busy killing each other to really relax like that.

"Exactly. So will you help us."

"Sure. After kicking Granny Kaguya's ass and resealing her, I've gotten bored."

"Coolio." Neptune fist pumped at the thought of having another ninjer in her party. "Oh, by the way, you should probably check to she what powers you still have because Mr. Izawa said that they would be sealed until later in the game."

"K." Naruko closed her eyes and focused on the natural energy around her. Although it felt really weird, she still was able to enter sage mode, or at she thought so. "Neptune, are my eyes toad like with red makeup under my eyes." A quick nod confirmed her status. Next, she tried entering KCM (Kyuubi Chakra Mode). Immediately, she felt a major block on her powers that prevented her from even accessing her stored power. When she tried to enter her mindscape, she was quickly pushed out. "Well, absolutely no power from my tenants, so we are going to have to work with just my base abilities and sage mode. I doubt that my give from Old Man Sage would work if I can't contact Kurama-chan or Matatabi-chan." (That's right, 2, 5, 7, and 9 are all females. Once her powers are unblock, which I'm sure some of you can guys how I'm going to do that, we will be hearing from them. Maybe even them possessing one of Naruko's clones.

"That's okay. It is only Chapter 1, so we really won't have any big enemies until later. Anyway, let's go to the guild so we can get lonely Noire off my case. She really wants us to do some work, even though like yesterday I had to work all day."

_**Naruko joined the party.**_

**So this was an original idea I thought of that I'm extremely surprised no one thought of before. I understand it is a little late for this to come out, but honestly I only started playing this series in January and just complete sucked into it. I know that a lot of this was taking from the game, mostly the dialogue, but I promise this will not just be a complete rip-off from the game. I definitely won't be taking every single dialogue sequence, and will summarize the ones I think are unimportant or just want to skip over to move the story along, I will be using Victory.**

**This please give me any feedback because this and another story I have coming out will be my main focus with the Reading being second priority but will still be worked on. I know the style is weird, but it is very different from writing something like Naruto or Bleach. You don't see how the characters really move in the video games since it is done like a visual novel. Although there is the anime, I really don't plan on incorporating any of it into the story. **

**If someone did actually have this idea written on some other site before me, I am truly sorry but I swear that I never read your work. Also, do the writers truly need to put a disclaimer each chapter. I mean, everyone knows that the writers don't own the brands, so why do we need to remind everyone of this. This is a real question because it is not in the rules and guidelines, something I know a lot of authors have not read since there are so many fics with horrendous grammar.**


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

**Okay, so I started this about 2 hours I first uploaded this story. Gotta say, I'm honestly surprised at how many people actually read this. Silvdra-zero was the first person for me to get any kind of feedback a couple of minutes after its release and I am really happy for that. Dude, loved your DMC xovers, and hope you keep writing. Also, I am surprised at how many people choose to favorite a story than follow it. Unless you constantly look at your favorites list, you really won't know if they're updated. For those of you who have reviewed, thank you. I am not a stickler for that where I will hold out on my work unless I get enough reviews. I barely ever leave a review unless I really enjoyed it and I have over 2k stories on my follow list. Most of it is Naruto and Xovers.**

**Anyway, as most people can image if you have played through the games, the funny scenes I think of are really scattered. Just a second ago, I was thinking of the first time Naruko meets Blanc. Yea, pretty sure some of you can see already how that will go and how wrecked the Basilicom will be. Before that, I thought of Naruko's meeting with Vert. Oh, the teasing material that that will bring. **

**A delay I had with producing this chapter is that I wanted to play through the other games. I have not beaten Victory yet, not because I suck at the game, but because I am a completionist and try to get everything done as soon as possible so things will move smoother later. Well, I fucked up with one chapter and have been avoiding playing since unless I restart. Then I got distracted with Rebirth2. **

**Personally, I like Nepgear better than Neptune, since Neptune acts like freaking Sailor Moon. Unlike Sailor Moon though, Neptune actually does important things for the story instead of being tied up and having other people save her. P.S. I never watched it, this is from watching the Nostalgia Critics review. I may be a straight male, but it was before my time and I have no interest in watching teen angst centered on a useless girl. If I wanted angst, I would just re-watch Naruto around the time Sasuke left.**

**Oh and for simplicity sake, I will be telling the Seven Sages' actual names so no confusion occurs and I'm not describing a silhouette. The ripples in the timeline will already start to show in this chapter.**

**Boardroom**

"Um, hmm… Th-Thank you all so much for coming here today. So, um, well…" A very nervous Rei started talking to her fellow Seven Sages.

"Hey! We can't hear you at all. Can't you speak a bit louder!?" Copypaste, a large, loud, obnoxious, robot semi-yelled/said.

"Eep! I'm so, so, so sorry." Rei took a deep breath before try again with more confidence. "I do declare, sirs and madams, that this meeting of the Seven Sages will now commence!"

"Don't stutter like a fool." Arfoire, that pasty clown bitch from every other Neptunia video game and is honestly pathetic as a villain, ridiculed Rei.

"She just stutters otherwise. If she thinks that kind of speech is cute at her age…yikes." Pirachu, whose name is a complete rip-off from Pikachu, tries to demean Rei even further.

"A-At my age? Oh, dear… I know I'm not exactly the youngest thing around, but…"

"Okay, enough, cutie pies. If you tease her about it too much, it's just cruel." Anonydeath, a weird cyborg thing that sound to much like a pretty boy, but looks like he would have more of a masculine voice, finally comes to Rei's rescue.

"Can't we hurry this meeting up? I'm a very busy man with a very busy schedule to keep." Mr. Badd, a fat businessman with many issues, some involving children, says to try and get the meeting back on task.

"Who even called this meeting? I traveled a long way, so if this is stupid, someone will die."

"U-um, the one who called today's meeting was m-me."

"Get outta town! You!?"

"Eek! I'm sorry about that. It was impudent of me to call you all here…" **AN. Okay just to clarify, I do not like writing Rei at all. Not because I dislike her as a character, but because everyone picks on her. She has the same exact vibe I get from Hinata, someone who could have easily been one of the biggest badasses in all of Naruto. Don't believe me, watch Road to Ninja. RTN Hinata had me cracking up. She is like a mini-me of Anko.**

"Your attitude will never fly in the corporate world, since you take forever to get to the point."

"Still, having little Rei give us a call is rare. Something big must have happened."

"Y-Yes, something has. I can't confirm the info and I haven't done a thorough check, but the credibility is still…"

"Enough procedural nonsense. Out with it."

"O-O-Okay! A-Actually, a new CPU has appeared in Planeptune. Possibly two."

The boardroom completely stilled of any talking and stared at Rei in shock. The most inconsequential member of their group, most of them felt her as a punching bag, actually found useful and possibly dangerous information.

"What? Are you certain of this?"

"R-Rather, had appeared. Or may have appeared, it seems. Or…so it feels…"

"Speak with certainty! Speak with unbridled passion!" **AN For those of you who have not played Victory or don't remember, think of Copypaste's voice as Isshin Kurosaki, English dub. It is the same voice actor. Also, Yuzu voice actor is in Hyperdevotion Noire.**

"Appeared! Two probable CPUs appeared in Planeptune!"

"I can't be asked to believe it just yet, but if true, this is a big deal, indeed."

"Planeptune, huh…? What do you make of this?"

"That backwater little place gets THREE CPUs!? I could never believe such stupid gossip!"

"S-Say what you'd like, but it's completely true! …Maybe."

"So who's your informant? How'd you get this info?"

"Th-That's…well…"

"I only have reports of one possible CPU from my network, not two."

"How did you get reports of only one and not the other Anonydeath?"

"Oh, my dear Arfoire, my network has placed sensors that specifically search out extreme amounts of energy being released by a single entity. While the only signature I picked up was not at the same level as a goddess, it was extremely close. I am willing to believe little Rei's info if I could pick up at least one. The other might have been in the general vicinity of the other. How did you learn this Rei." While Anonydeath was Rei's biggest help during these meetings, he does not stick his neck out to help her, merely curbs people away from kicking her while she is down.

"Well, um, that is to say… Due to some profound circumstances…"

"I will only warn you once. If you attempt to deceive me, you had better be prepared to die."

"Th-there's no way I'd ever try to deceive you! It's… It's just not possible!"

"Still, it needs verification."

"O-Oh. Um, I'm sorry."

"I don't believe a word of this. How would you even verify this horseshit gossip you call information. I'd rather pick belly lint than follow up on this lead."

"For these kinds of blue-collar situations, I think we all know who would be appropriate. Speaking of lesser beings, that loud-mouthed brat isn't with us today."

"It's a welcome change of pace. Her shrieking pops my eardrums."

"A-Actually, I let her know before we had this meeting… then she ran off without hearing the rest of my report…"

"Hah! Impatient little twerp!"

"Either way, it simplifies matters. We'll just wait for her to get back and then discuss further."

"So we wait for now, huh? I hope it isn't a waste of time."

"And here I wanted to hurry back to the office and work more…"

"Oh hey! I'm starved! When do the caterers get here!?"

"Yeah. It's only polite for the one who called the meeting to provide the attendees with food!?"

"H-Huh? B-But never one of you called one, there wasn't even a pitcher of water…"

"You want to say that again!? Do you have some kind of anti-hospitality disease!?"

"Not at all! I'll prepare some right away!" Poor Rei. She really doesn't deserve to be treated this way. Hopefully they will respect her for her power.

**Basilicom**

"Oh I see. The Seven Sages are the villains this time around." Neptune, Plutia, and Noire had just arrived back at the Basilicom after killing noobish creatures in the Otorii Great Forest. If Neptune hadn't managed to reset everyone's levels to their originals at this point in the story, along with blocking access to their Super OP Weapons of Masterly Destructiveness, it would have taken mere seconds. She also prevented the others from acting outside the script. Only she could do that. Naruko chose to explore Planeptune before meeting back at the Basilicom.

"…Were you really listening? Are you sure you understand?"

"Why so skeptical? I definitely said 'Oh, I see.'"

"Okay, then paraphrase what I just went over with you?"

"Ooh, here comes a new challenger. I'll gladly face you player 2. Those seven whatevers don't like CPUs ruling than the nations and whine a lot and say bad stuff, right?"

"So far, so good."

"Therefore, I conclude that those folks are the bad guys. Ta-da! Flawless victory!"

"You cut out the whole second half! It's not that simple. I knew you weren't listening to me."

"Aww, okay, you got me."

"Huh? Neppy gave the wrong answer?"

"…Don't tell me you weren't aware of this either." Honestly, one airhead was bad enough. She could tolerate Plutia, but Neptune made everything worse.

"Um, that one girl who goes around saying mean things is one of them, right? I don't like her."

"And you clearly only got about half the situation, too. Fine. I'll explain it again. I might even talk longer this time, so make a sandwich and listen."

**SKIP**

"So? That was a pretty amazing summary. Did you get all that?"

"Uh…"

"Hmm…"

"Ugh, you're both a waste of carbon. Whatever. I suddenly feel exhausted."

"Gah! Plutie, didja hear that!? Noire just gave up on us!"

"Aww, don't give up on us…"

"You two are so noisy. Just look up the stupid Nepedia entry later."

"Noire, you're such an Ice Queen. And your explanations are so roundabout and hard to understand."

"That's a fact." Suddenly, the tables have turned and now Noire is somehow wrong.

"It's easier on our noggins to call them the bad guys. The uh, um…the Seven Nutmegs."

"The Seven Nutmegs are evil!"

"Seven SAGES! Jeez, how could you forget that name so fast!?" Suddenly, a thought occurred to Noire and she stared at Neptune, who was staring at the door, as if expecting something dramatic and obnoxious to occur. "Speaking of forgetting, what happened to that girl you said would help us? I thought you said that she would be here waiting for us."

"Naruko can find out exactly where we are in a heartbeat. The issue that we should really be focused on is why the plot has not developed yet. Something was supposed to interrupt your box of dialogue."

"What are you talking about?" Before she could get a response, someone knocked on the window pretty loudly. Seeing who it was, Neptune walked over and allowed their visitor to come in. As Naruko climbed through the window, a girl with a frilly pink dress was bound and gagged, preventing from running away and running her mouth.

"Not what I was expecting, but anything to move the plot along."

"Sorry I was late. An obnoxious little girl kept complaining to be about entering the Basilicom so I decided to just bring her up with me." The girl was thrown on the couch, still unable to move. If looks could kill, Naruko would be mildly on fire.

"If she was coming up through the main building, then why did you choose to enter outside from the window." Serious, can Noire meet one person who actually had some common sense.

"But then she would not have scarred by the experience of falling to her death." Naruko said this with a mixture of her usual grin and Anko's smile.

Noire got an enormous shiver up her spine and started to sweat heavily. The look on her face looked too much like Iris Heart's. "Don't you know it is rude and illegal to kidnap children?"

"Really. I do it all the time in my village." Noire just stared in absolute shock and started to raise her guard. "What, I do it so I can torture my future minions into being better warriors."

"Uh, Naruko, I think you mean train, not torture." Neptune could see that Noire was sweating even more than before. When she looked around, she saw that Plutie was not in the room.

"No, I mean torture. I learned from my bestie Anko that training implies that they are barely working hard. Torture shows that they are going to great lengths to get better." Naruko had her eyes closed so she could not see Noire hyperventilating.

"I'm back with the tea. I made one for everyone." Plutia walked back into the room with a tray with five cups of tea on it and set them on the table.

Naruko opened her eyes and saw Plutia for the first time and just started to stare at her. Plutia, thinking it was a game just stared right back at her. After several moments of nothing happening, Naruko leaped across the room and started to hug the life out of Plutia. "Oh my Ramen. You are like Hinata-chan and Anko-chan all wrapped in one. That is so freaking awesome. You and me are going to be great friends."

Plutia, not understanding who it was Naruko was talking about, just went along with the hug while laughing. She was not bothered at all by the fact that she was very close to being smothered.

Meanwhile, Noire was about to go catatonic.

"And so, the GL harem of this game has officially started. You have all been warned now." Neptune managed to find a microphone and narrated the interaction.

Abnes, still bound on the couch, was just deadpanning at the scene now.

After about two minutes, Naruko realized that other people were in the and promptly when back to her semi-serious mode and let Plutia go. Reaching into her inventory, since that her time alone had been to go through the tutorial and all the things that are possible in this game world, Naruko cut through all the bindings on Abnes and her gag.

"What is the meaning of this? What kind of person would kidnap young children and hold them hostage like that. You are a complete danger to children everywhere."

"No, you are talking about Anko. She is the one who shouldn't be around children. She would scar them permanently."

The more Noire heard about this Anko, the more she really wished she would **never** meet Plutia. Unfortunately, Noire could not yet voice her concerns.

Despite being forced against her will to the place she was already going to, Abnes showcases her manners and politely drinks from her cup of tea.

"Oh, you are that meanie that is a part of the Seven Nutmegs."

"That's Seven Sages." Seriously, how do confuse Sages with Nutmeg. They are completely unrelated.

"Oh, I read about your group in the Nepedia. If it wasn't for the fact that this is a video game and I really don't know about your motives, I would have wiped you all out as soon as possible." Naruto says this with the most nonchalant voice she could muster, which sounded really cocky and arrogant to anyone else listening.

Abnes stares at Naruko, then Neptune, trying to confirm if these two were the new CPUs. Considering how much skill the blonde one had to completely disable her without even trying (Not that hard since she is a little girl. She really overestimates herself), she is definitely a CPU. The other girl looked like a complete joke, so that was probably a mistake on Rei's part.

"Hmm. So you two are the ones I've been looking for." Now she was completely focused on Neptune, try to find any sign that she actually was a CPU.

"Wh-What's with that look? I feel like you're undressing me with your eyeballs, ew…!"

Noire finally was able to return to normal after seeing Abnes really look over Neptune. "Wait, they're targeting Neptune? In that case, sorry, but I don't feel like getting in their way." Noire completely missed that Abnes was talking about Naruko too.

"Oh, me too. Sorry, Neppy…"

"What!? You two are gonna leave my party? C'mon don't do that! We finally got four people.!"

Abnes gained a big smirk after seeing Neptune's outburst. "I guess you could say she's a teen, but her body isn't developed, so…little girl it is!"

"Inconceivable! A girl smaller than me just called me a little girl!?"

"And to think they would allow such a young and naïve little girl to be a CPU!" Abnes suddenly looked as if she had been slighted and her face scrounged up in anger. "It's unjust! It's brutish! It violates international law! I'll never forgive Planeptune!"

"Yikes. Now she's got rabies or something. Ugh, lame! Why do I gotta sit and nod while a little girl makes fun of me? I've never seen her before!"

"Did you just call me a little girl!? Y-Y-You're the little girl, you little girl!"

After that Naruko just kind of zoned out on the couch while Plutia was in her arms laughing and talking to Noire. Noire was very reluctant to come anywhere Naruko, but preferred being closer to her than watch the two babies duke it out. By the time Naruko came back to, Abnes was gone.

"Alright, now it is time to go back out and do some more work." Noire was eager to get out and do something after that bout of stupidity and childishness.

"My feet are on fire! I can't work any more!"

"I'm pretty tired, too…"

"WE HAVE BEEN UP HERE FOR THE LAST THREE HOURS."

"Jeez, cool your spaghetti Noire."

"Yea Noire, you've got way too much energy."

"I concur! I dunno about Plutie, but my perfect frame isn't made for hard labor."

"Don't make such weird excuses! Plutia is the CPU, but you're just a chubby moocher! You're both in positions where you ought to work ten times harder than me!"

"Yikes, that's harsh! You're so strict, Noire! I don't even think Histy has been that hard on me!"

Naruko just watched the back and forth banter and just thought of Ino trying to get Shikamaru to actually do something during the weekday. Ino was about twice as annoy Noire, but Shikamaru was definitely being rivaled by Neptune and Plutia.

"Only people who are pushed to work hard can get their lives in order!"

"Hey, I've been wondering… Who's this Histy person you mention every now and then?"

"Yeah, I'm curious, too. Maybe she's your trainer?"

"Hey, I'm not pocket monster. I was born housetrained. Instead of a trainer, she's more like a coach. Make sense?"

"Ooh, you're so good with synonyms, Neppy…"

"It doesn't matter what term you use. Who is she?"

"Hmm…how do I explain it?" Neptune put her index finger to her temple and assumed the thinking pose. "Histy is the Oracle for my nation. She floats on a book and is real smart, but kinda spacey…and she's the type of person who always gets mad and tells me to work more. Is she a 'person'…?"

"Okay, enough. I think I got the gist of it."

"You understand after that? I really can't believe how smart you are, Noire…!"

"Whoa, really? I'm more surprised that you didn't get it, Plutie! See? This is my shocked face." Neptune's eyes were wide open with a bead of sweat under her eye and her lips in a straight line.

"I was lying. I don't get it. Still, there's something like what you described here, too." Noire stopped and gathered her thoughts for a second. "Something that floats and is smart but also kind of out of it…and yells about work."

A thought stuck in Plutia's head and made the connection. "That sounds like Histoire!"

Neptune nodded her head in agreement. "That's the one! I'm glad you finally understand." Neptune stopped nodding when she realized she never said Histoire's actual name. "Wait, you said Histoire, right!?"

A very tiny knock came from the door, almost silent if it wasn't for the fact that all the conversation had stopped. Naruko had went back to nodding off during half of this conversation, yet suddenly became very alert at that knocking. "Plutia! Plutia! Please open the door! –(･∀･ ) **A.N. Please forgive me if it is not the exact emoticon. I really don't use them.**

"Maybe she heard us talking about her."

"That voice…! It's way more loli than the one I'm used to, but it sounds like…"

"Welcome home, Histoire."

Naruko saw a small fairy girl dressed kind of similar to Abnes float into the room, struggle with an orange filled with something heavy for the tiny girl's weight. Seriously, the back is almost the same size as her.

"Phew… I finally made it back… (; ･∀･ )"

"Jumpin' Jack Flash!" Histy shrunk and turned into Shrinksty.

"Aren't you a bit late? Where did you wander off to?"

"I went shopping at the five and dime outside of town. (~_~;)"

"That's less than an hour's walk."

"Yes, but I had to locate and purchase three AA batteries, which were rather heavy. Due to that, my return trip took me about three days. (-_-;)" Naruko sweatdropped at that. Why didn't she just ask someone to help her carry the batteries back to the Basilicom.

"Aww, but you're so itty-bitty. Don't push yourself so hard."

"Yeah, there's something wrong with you."

"Ooh, I am so ashamed of my tardiness." Histoire looked around the room to see two new faces. The purple haired one seemed very familiar, while the blonde haired girl was a complete unknown. However, she could sense a lot of power in her, almost at the output of a CPU's HDD form. Just because she was lacking in certain functions doesn't mean she was useless. "Hmm? Two new faces. Who are they? ( ｡_｡)"

Plutia grabbed Neptune and brought her in front of Histoire. "This is Neppy, my new friend."

Naruko leaped from the couched and hugged Plutia from behind. "And my name is Naruko, and Plutia is my new bestie."

Histoire just smiled at meeting the two friendly people. "Nice to meet you two. Neptune, I have a strange feeling that we have met somewhere before… (-.-) Anyway, my name is Histoire and I guide the CPU of this nation."

Neptune's eyes started sparkling after Histoire finished her introduction. "Y-Y-You're… You're Histy! A teeny-tiny bite-sized Histy!" Neptune couldn't help herself and started cuddling Histy like Naruko did to Plutia earlier. Unfortunately for Histoire, she in nowhere near the same size as Plutia and Neptune started to crush her in the embrace.

"Eep! Wh-What is wrong with you? Please refrain from grabbing me all of a sudden! Σ (ﾟдﾟ|||)" Histoire started struggling for dear life as she felt her tiny bones starting to break.

"So flippin' cute! She fits in your palm! Mini-Histy! This is the best thing ever!" Neptune squeezes Histy even harder than before.

Naruko, Plutia and Noire just watched the interaction go on from the side. "So Histy…is Histoire?"

"Looks that way. But she keeps calling her small or something."

"Oh, I get it now… I like that nickname…Maybe I'll use it, too!"

"I know you think she is crazy Noire, but she is definitely telling the truth. I am not from this world either because Neptune summoned me to help you."

"O-Ouch, this is quite painful… Help me, you three…! (Д ;)"

"Uh-Oh, looks like Histy is about to get squeezed to death."

"Neptune, hey, let her go! You're crushing her." Noire forcibly separated Neptune form Histoire. Histy fell to the floor, unable to keep herself up due to the amount of pain she was feeling.

Once she could get back to flying under her own power, she got into Lecture Mode. Immediately, she started talking down to Neptune as if she was a child, which was not from the truth at all. "How awful! You must not grab people and squeeze them with all your might! ﾟ (ﾟ´д`ﾟ) ﾟ"

"Hehe, sorry about that. I couldn't help myself… You're just so cute and tiny!"

"So basically, if you had a little hamster or something, it'd die before you got it home."

"Hey, can I take her home with me? If I set her by Big Histy, it'd make for a mind-melting picture!" Naruko wanted to say something about defeating the final boss here, but for the sake of the plot, she could not say a thing.

"There's a Big Histy, too? Fun! Why don't we trade?"

"Please do not offer me up like some kind of bartering chip." Histy finally calmed down from her near death experience and fully examined Neptune. "So…Neptune, was it? (´▽`)"

"Yep. Baww, I guess you don't know who I am either, huh, Histy?"

"I do not. (=_=) Well, I do not believe that I do, but something within me…"

"Really!? So then you do know me!?"

"No, No. It is nothing like that. May I hear your situation?"

"You bet!"

**Zeca Ruins No. 1**

After the train wreck that was contacting Neptune's home dimension and Noire and Plutia realizing that she is not crazy, Neptune settled back into her regular routine of being a lazy bum in Planeptune's Basilicom. The only difference is that she doesn't have the latest games to play. After getting the motivation to try and become a CPU again, Neptune, Naruko, and Plutia follow Noire to the ruins to search for the CPU memory with her. Neptune was really in to become a CPU while Plutia and Naruko just went along for the adventure. After seeing Arfoire and Pirachu, Plutia went after the rodent while Noire and Neptune had to stay behind to fight. Naruko did not want to leave either party alone, so she left a Shadow Clone to help out with the fight while she personally went after Plutia.

"Damn, that old lady has some pretty wild tantrums. Seriously, getting upset at two three humans for no reason other than how one of them looks. Must be that time of the month for her. It is cool if she flips out by herself, but I'd rather not get dragged into it."

"Please wait for meeee, Mister Rat…!"

Pirachu turned around to Plutia following him. He had to stop and admire her beauty.

"Phew, I finally caught up… Awwwwwwwwwwww, you really are adorable, aren't you?"

"You think I'm cute…?" Pirachu's eyes turned to hearts hearing this.

"Oh my, yes. Cute and cuddly."

"Hehehe. You got good eyes, girlie. However, I am not a rat. You may call me…Pirachu!"

"Peer-at-you? Aw, that's not a cute name at all." Shots fired.

"Wh-What'd you say!?"

"I dunno. Mister Rat, um…"

"I said Pirachu! Why're you staring at me?" He was starting to get annoyed at this airhead. Beautiful she may be, but she kept sending mixed signals.

"Plutia, I finally caught up to you." Naruko jumped down from the ceiling and landed behind Plutia. Naruko took a deep look at the rodent before talking again. "I know you love stuffed animals Plu-chan, but that is an actual rat." Naruko dealt with talking toad all the time. She could tell if something was in a costume or henge a lot better than most.

"Really. That is a problem. Rats are really icky." Pirachu took offense to that.

"I-I-Icky!? I'll have you know that among rats, I'm the one who takes his hygiene seriously! Why am I even talking to you, airhead? I'm a busy rodent, so I'm outta here!"

"But real rats dig through the trash and play in poopy sewers. Ewwwwwwww. Just as I thought, you're gross!" Funny from someone who not three minutes ago was calling him cute and cuddly.

"Hey, stop picking on me, wouldja?" Pirachu started to run forward, but was stopped by Naruko.

"You are not going anywhere until you answer our questions."

"Yea, you have the thing right? The one that Neppy and Noire really, really want…?"

"I don't know what you are talking about. Also, you can forget what those to broads want, because they are probably not going to see you again."

Naruko wanted to do more to help, but once again, the plot was preventing her from just talking the two CPU memories from him.

"Huh? What does that mean?"

"That old lady never heard of the word 'mercy.' I bet that right about now, they're toast. So sorry they got caught up in her menopausal nonsense." Pirachu completely brushed off the fact that he is outnumbered and could piss one of the two girls off.

"…What does that mean? Are you saying something bad happened to my friends…?"

"I didn't do it. Just think of it like this; they ran outta luck today."

At that moment the Shadow Clone's memories returned to Naruko and she saw that Noire and Neptune were getting slaughtered and needed help. "Plu, they need help now!"

"You know, if something really bad happened to the, I might get angry. Noire always stops me, but…"

Pirachu was about to mouth off again, when he felt a really cold chill run up his spine once she finished talking.

"It's okay to get mad at times like this, right? I need to get back to them…" Plutia stops thinking out loud and got a weird smile on her face. A smile Naruko is very familiar with. "Fine, I'm gonna do it!"

An extremely bright flash erupted from Plutia that even Naruko had to divert her eyes from. Before Naruko could fully see again, she heard a very sensual voice that just reminded her even more of Anko.

"Hmhmhmhmm. Such big balls on such a tiny rodent, showing me such arrogance…"

"W-Who are you? Wh-Where'd that airhead go!?" His instincts were telling him to run, but he was stuck in place.

"Rats…are disgusting little bottom-feeders whose only skill is wallowing in others' filth."

Naruko just stared at Plutia's new form and only one thought came to her mind. "Hello Lady Boner."

**Noire and Neptune's location**

After thoroughly getting their ass kicked by Arfoire, the two girls were barely hanging on. Naruko's clone popped about ten minutes into the fight and that is around the same time that things went downhill. None of their attacks were working, and the only one who could damage Arfoire disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Urgh…Are we gonna lose?"

"Man, she seriously didn't look this strong. Is it okay for the protagonist to lose so soon…?" Neptune was doing her best to ignore the pain she currently felt. She forgot how much this hurts without her high level gear. Probably wasn't the best idea she ever had, but she is stuck with it.

"Weak… So weak that it annoys me! Why did I get worked up over these worthless girls!? Where did that blonde one go? At least she gave me a moderate workout."

"Are you asking us or something? I dunno! Naruko went after Plutie, and you're the one that flipped out and transformed…"

"Silence! Every noise you make frustrates me even further!" Arfoire did a sweep kick and then slammed her first into Neptune's gut, making her go flying across the room and land near Noire. "I've had enough of you. Time to die as pathetically as you lived!" Arfoire raised her spear, ready to decapitate both girls while they were on the ground. "Say good-bye!" Noire and Neptune closed their eyes, waiting for the inevitable when they heard the sound of steel clashing against steel, and the sound of a body hitting against the wall.

Arfoire quickly got back up to face whoever stopped her killing blow. "Who dares to try and stop me?"

In front of Arfoire stood the Iris Heart, in all her sexy and sadistic glory. "My, my… This is so pitiful, yet somehow…marvelous. Adorable young ladies getting laid out by an ugly tramp is a rare sight."

"Who the hell are you?"

Neptune looked up from the ground to see very scantily clad bluenette standing in front of them. She barely noticed Noire trembling on the ground next to her. "Snappy snap! Another villain! Wait, is she a dominatrix…? An angry goth geezer one-way, a dark dominatrix the other. We're screwed. Bye-Bye, life!"

"W-W-Why did you transform, Plutia!?" Now Neptune could hear the fear in her voice.

"I know, doesn't she look absolutely stunning." Neptune started feeling better almost immediately after Naruko said her piece.

"Wait, you're saying that THIS is little airheaded Plutie's HDD form." Neptune then started deadpanned at Naruko. "Any you find her more attractive than before when she is radiating such bloodlust. You, girlfriend, have some messed up tastes."

"Awww, it is not my little Naru-chan's fault that she can't resist me. Although, her face a little more contorted in pain will make her face even more cute." Now Neptune was completely shivering at that part and wished Naruko luck in survival. "You wound me so Noire. Naruko kept you from feeling any more pain and I saved your cute ass from dying. The least you could do is thank me for transforming." Iris Heart lifted Noire off of the ground and started using her finger to trace her face, relishing in the trembling she makes from the close contact. "Poor little Noire. You have such high hopes, but such little strength to crush your obstacles." The fact that Iris Heart sounded like she was talking to a puppy made it even harsher on Noire's self-esteem.

"You didn't have to go that far…"

"Mmm, how cute. With tears in your eyes and that hurt expression, I'd think you just became an adult." Iris Heart diverted her eyes away from Noire's face and turned away. "No. Don't make that face anymore. If you keep it up, I doubt I can control my urge to torment you. Or maybe that's what you want. Is that your 'please punish me' face?"

"I DON'T HAVE A FACE LIKE THAT!" Noire's face went bright red in embarrassment.

"I'll show you my 'please punish me' face, Madame Goddess!" Neptune heard this and just thinks that Naruko is way too eager to go straight to S&amp;M with Plutia.

"Now, Now, Naru-chan. I believe that I told you that you may call me Iris Heart when I am in this form. I think I will have to punish you when this is over."

"I look forward to it Mistress! I can create the chains anytime you wish." Iris Heart cannot stop laughing after hearing her comment. She is definitely a higher ranked toy than the other two.

"Crap. This is the absolute worse case scenario. I told her not to transform so many times, and Naruko is making it so much worse." Noire whispered to Neptune, trying to keep the attention off of her.

"Sadie is really appropriate for this form rather than Plutie. Her HDD transformation is so radical compared to the others. I mean, I get a rocking bod and become more mature, and Blanc gets so easily pissed off that if someone knocked on the door while she was reading, she might destroy her Basilicom, but this takes it to a whole new level."

Arfoire finally got her bearings back from that sucker punch she suffered and stood tall to look Iris Heart in the eye. "You… Are you Planeptune's CPU?"

"Bingo. I am CPU Iris Heart, ruler of Planeptune. Even a stupid tramp like you caught on, huh?"

"That's quite a mouth you have. Also, that thing you're dragging behind you…" Arfoire pointed to Pirachu, who looked like he spent 10 minutes getting the shit beaten out of him by Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson. His head was completely swollen, and his tail looked like it was about to be ripped off. His eyes were completely blank and he was frothing at the mouth.

"Ah, yes. Mr. Rat. He tried to tell me that I couldn't have what he was carrying. Being the kind and generous person I am, I decided to give him a better position other than scum under my boot. I took what I wanted and decided to make him my toy." Iris had a really dark laugh after that. "Sad to say that he broke after two minutes." Iris Heart through the rat on the ground, with it making absolutely no sudden movements.

"Well, if you think such a minor victory will make me hesitate, you have another thing coming."

"Control your urges, bitch. Just sit there and stay for a couple minutes. I still have to reward you for giving 'my' girls such pained expressions. Just be quiet for a while so I can deal with more important business."

Arfoire would have said something back, but the chance to crush three goddesses at the same time made waiting all the more sweeter.

"Here, you two." Noire and Neptune looked in shock at the fact that Iris Heart had the CPU memories. "You two want these, right?"

"Of course, you know that!" Iris Heart enjoyed to conflicted look on Noire's face. Noire knew her well enough in this form to know that she doesn't do freebies.

Neptune complete ignores Noire's hesitation. "Me me me! I want one, yeah!"

"I see. So you _want_ them. If you want something, there's a certain attitude you must adopt to get it. If you want me to give these to you, I'm hoping you will do something for me…" Iris Heart felt an even bigger sense of ecstasy when Noire's face scrunched up even more.

"Dammit."

"Wh-What? Whatever could it be, Sadie? Uh-oh! Do you want my sexy bod!? NO!" Neptune then looked down at her shoes bashfully. "…But I guess, if it's you… M-Maybe, if you're gentle…" Neptune was really blushing up a storm. If what Naruko was saying was any indication, she is going to be up in some really kinky shit.

Noire flipped out and grabbed Neptune's arm. "I-Idiot! Don't joke like that when Plutia is in that form!"

"Your body, hmm? Hahaha! That's not half-bad, little Neptune."

"Brrrrr! My spine just froze…!"

"Take the deal Mistress. Neptune had me transform into what her HDD form would look like. She is really delectable." Neptune saw Naruko looking at her real hungrily, with her normally clear blue eyes changed into pure red with a black slit pupil. Her hair got really frizzled on her scalp and her whisker markers got more pronounced.

"Uh, maybe I spoke a bit too soon. So Plutie, actually…"

"You wouldn't dare to retract your delectable offer now, would you? Naruko over there would be _so_ disappointed in you if you did."

"U-Um, well, if that's how things gotta go, um… Ta-Ta-Tu-Try to be nice and gentle, okay?" Neptune's voice died out a bit at the end of her sentence, knowing that it was not likely.

"Ooh, my silken touch will be anything but painful. Let's save your body for later…" Iris Heart turned to Noire. "Right now, my body aches for you, Noire. How will you top little Neptune's offer? You're not the type to accept sloppy seconds, so surely you'll have something better for me." Iris Heart knows that Noire is, above all else, prideful and would never admit to being second best to anyone.

"B-Better than my body!? What more is there to offer!? And Naruko, I don't want to hear any _suggestions_ from you!" Naruko, in her current state, only grunted at her before going back to staring at Iris Heart. "Grrr! You've set up a stupidly high hurdle for me to jump, Neptune!"

"Shame on me, I know… I didn't think she'd take me seriously… Aww, what're they gonna do to me. I don't how out of it Naruko seems to be right now. I think Mr. Izawa screwed up with the summoning."

Everyone just ignored that last part Neptune said. Iris Heart raised one of the CPU Memories in her hand, just staring at it for Noire to see. "I see. Noire doesn't really want this, after all. I'm so, so sad… But it isn't like I need another one. I suppose I'll just throw it away."

"N-No! You're kidding, right? If you're just gonna throw it away, give it to me instead!"

"But I thought you'd be happy to give yourself to me. I thought you really wanted this. I wonder how long it would take for you to find another one, all by yourself…"

"G-Grrr…"

"Noire, bunch up your pride like worn undies and toss it away! It's not that hard, is it!? Even if you get groped a bit, or get into some kinky stuff, you'll end up able to transform!"

"Those options are the worst things I've ever heard! How about you shut up!?"

"But you do have a point." Noire looked at Iris Heart in hope. Maybe she would get away without having to do so weird stuff. "If I discard this and someone boring finds it, that would be a pain. Maybe it's best to destroy it. I'll smash it on the ground and grind it to dust under my heel! Or maybe I should give it to Naruko. That way my favorite pet ever will be able to _play_ with me for all eternity."

"W-Wait! Okay, just…just wait!"

"Oh? Did I hear something that isn't what I asked to hear?"

"Ugh… Fine…" Noire finally was able to swallow up her pride, however she looked like she was kissing a trout as she struggled to get the words out. "Y-You…can ask me…"

"What? I can't hear your pathetic whimpering." Let's see how far she can push Noire before she explodes.

"I'll…do any one thing you ask of me, s-so…please!"

Iris Heart was pleasantly surprised at Noire's offer. She knew that Noire would offer something similar to it, but complete freebie? She'll be sure to save that for later. She laughed out loud in her usual sadistic voice to further embarrass Noire. "Beautiful! What an absolutely tempting proposal!"

"Whoa. That's extreme, Noire!"

"Fuck!"

"You've both done so well today. Here is your reward for keeping me entertained." Iris Heart gave each of them a CPU memory before standing next to Naruko and giving her head a petting.

"Thanks! Well, I mean, my head is knocking around some pretty complex emotions right now, but…"

"At last… Finally, I can…!"

"Would it please you mistress if I became a CPU too?"

"Yes, but Noire and Neppy obviously need it a lot more than you do. If something were to happen to them that I didn't do, I would be most upset. They need it to protect themselves. When the chance comes up, I do want you to get one." **A.N. Pretty sure most of you can guess when exactly it is that Naruko will become a CPU. And yes, she will be called Orange Heart. It is not Naruto/Naruko if he doesn't love ramen and the color orange. **Iris Heart turned to Arfoire, who was standing on the other side of the room, checking her phone for something while the event was taking place. "I'm sorry for all the foreplay. You're such a good villain to wait for us in silence."

"Tch. I just didn't want to get involved in that incredibly demeaning farce. Besides, aren't those two your friends? Are you sure you want them to go through with this?"

"They are mine, yes. What's the problem?"

"You must know what will happen if someone lacking the ability tries to use one of those."

"Ugh…" Noire starts to lose her resolve after hearing that there could be a downside to this if she is not good enough.

"They would take on a most hideous form, correct? If that happens, oh well."

"CPU of Planeptune… You are a cold, unfeeling woman."

"Don't misunderstand. Whether they're these cute little ladies or hideous monsters… I will… play with them just the same."

"If… If I don't have what it takes to become a CPU… If I turn into a monster…" Noire's resolve really was starting to break. She needed something annoyingly stupid to strengthen it stat!

"Okay, whatever! Neptune's gonna go first!" There we go.

"Huh? W-Wait a second. Aren't you having any second thoughts or misgivings!?" How reckless can a girl be without even thinking about something that could turn you into a monster.

"Watch me turn into a really cool chick, Noire!"

"I said to wait! I'm gonna become a CPU before you!"

The memories started glow, with both Noire and Neptune resonating with them. "Huh!? The items are reacting! Impossible!"

"Hmhmhmm. As expected of my little darlings."

"Good job Neppy and Noire-chan."

"Ahh. It's been too long since I've taken on this form. No… It feels different here…" Naruko was able to stop thinking of having sex with Iris Heart/Plutia later, she really didn't care which form, to notice how different Purple Heart acted from Neptune. Though Iris Heart kind of takes the edge off of the surprise with how she develops physically, the mental maturity is also there in Purple Heart. Naruko knows that Plutia herself is very sadistic, she just is too airheaded to really show it all the time. She does have the aura of a sadist and that is what brought her in.

"I did it! I've become a CPU! Hahaha! Of course I did! There's no way I wouldn't! Man, this is the best feeling!" And Black Heart is just Noire with her arrogance jacked up and her hair a different color.

"Mmm. You're both lovely."

"I don't believe this… Is this even statistically possible…?"

"Why bother with statistics when reality already gave you its answer?"

"Now then… You took us to the cleaners before, but now it's time for our payback!" Black Heart sounded a lot like a sadist with how happy she was.

"Hahaha! How unfortunate for you, having to take on all four of us. Your body just might break!"

"Don't act so confident…CPUs or not, you're just… Rather, this is preferable. Instead of wasting my time, I get to bury you all right here!"

"Such a tired trope. Ah, I did forget to say my own cliché…"

"What? Stop muttering to yourself! I hardly expect you to beg for mercy now!"

"Of course we won't. You took it upon yourself to torture these two, which pisses me off. So… Don't you dare think I will show you any leniency!"

**One Boss Fight Later**

"Hahaha, an easy win! Amazing… This is the power of a CPU!" Black Heart gloated her victory over Arfoire in her arrogant demeanor. Pretty sure she already forgot that she got her ass kicked by that opponent.

"I'm not quite back to my normal level of output, but an enemy like her is a nonissue."

"The climax, already? She was easier than she looked."

"Huh, I guess I don't have to hold back as much around you girls after seeing how powerful HDD makes you. I was trying to match your level of power so I could enjoy the game, but since you are more powerful already, I guess I can let go more." In all seriousness, Naruko had no plans of unleashing her more devastating abilities in this world. If everything is data, then would her Rasenshuriken actually work. Also, she had no plans of destroying any of her friends' nations in the future. If they were in an isolated environment, with her allies being able to be in the presence of a full powered Bijuudama, then she might consider unleashing her planet buster techniques, if she can unlock her power. With how things are going, it might take a couple months or years before the block is removed.

"You quadruple-teaming bitches…! You call siccing three CPUs and one strong ass human on one person 'justice'!?"

"Huh? Is she acting like a sore loser to anyone else?"

"I remember she said something about burying us all right here."

"Considering the fact that you tried to kill those two over the fact that you hated Neptune when you literally just met her, your argument is invalid."

"If you haven't tasted enough of our menu, I can always feed you some one-on-one service…"

"Grrr! I won't forget this!"

"Ahahaha! That's so lame! She sounded like she took that out of a "Villainy 101" book!"

"Mistress, why did you offer her the one-on-one service before me?" Naruko was half whining and pouting at this time. Her facial features returned to normal during the fight.

Purple Heart and Black Heart both exchanged deadpan looks at each as they watched Iris Heart whisper words into Naruko's ear. Naruko face experienced a lot of emotions, most prevalent being glee and lust. They both waited till the two were done as they did not want any of what was going through their minds.

"Was it wise to let her escape? We could've captured her and pumped her for more information."

"I don't care. Tormenting someone like her isn't fun at all, and interrogations are boring as sin."

"Mistress, if Anko-chan heard, she would have you shadow her all day and watch her work her methods."

"Oh, what does she do?" Black Heart and Purple Heart were somewhat curious as well, but mostly afraid of what this woman did. Purple Heart read _Naruto_ so she knows what she does in the manga, but Naruko is from a different world so it might not be the same.

"Anko-chan is the head of Torture and Interrogation department. During the war, she got promoted and now gets to spend her days make people scream in her name. When she is not sexing Hinata and me up, she is mentally scarring children that had no business being shinobi. The morally right thing she does is prep young kunoichi for what happens if their missions go wrong. She has Kurenai-sensei help with it, but they both always have to shut down their emotions. After what her sensei did to her as a child, she truly does hate rape. Unless it is role-play. Then she is all for it. Like this one time where she spiked my drink and I woke and she…" Naruko starting rambling after that, and what she said truly scared Black Heart and Purple Heart. Anko's personality got even worse after Orochimaru's soul was removed, apparently. Either that or the manga just stayed as far away as possible from Anko.

"My my, she does sound very fun. I hope to meet her one-day. After this is over, you should take me back to your home village."

"Of course. I'm sure she would love to meet you too." Yep, the Apocalypse was coming soon for this world. Good thing for Purple Heart that this was not her world. Better here than there.

"I'm surprised, Plutie. I never thought your HDD form would be quite like…this…"

"And what, pray tell, is 'this'? Form the words with those pretty, pursed lips of yours."

"Yeah Purple Heart, you change a lot more than Iris Heart does. You don't have the attention span of a rock in this form. If pay close attention to Plu-chan, you would see that she is a sadist too."

"I appreciate you admiring me, regardless of my form. You truly will be one of my favorite toys to play with."

"Ugh! I told you time and again not to transform! When you change back, it's punishment time!"

"When I change back, I'm just a weak little girl. Why not try to punish this form?" Seems Black Heart has gotten an even bigger head than before.

"Fine, if that's how you want to play it. I'm a CPU now too, so I should be more than a match!" Yep, her ass is going to be _really_ red and sore if she goes through with this. Take that however you want to.

"Don't Noire. If Plutie hadn't transformed and come to our aid, we wouldn't be alive now." Purple Heart turned toward Iris Heart and bowed. "Thank you. You saved us."

"Aw, don't mention it. After all…"

"…After all?" Purple Heart did not notice Naruko sneaking up behind her.

"Hmhmhmm. I do so adore the small, jiggly-cheeked Neppy, but this new form is quite delectable, too. Aww, I can't decide which of your two bodily forms to take…"

"Huh? Um, that deal… That was just…" Once she finished those words, she was very violently groped by Naruko, would was really feeling her up. Purple Heart's face turned bright red and moaned from her actions.

"Hmm, small DD-cups, but firmer than yours Mistress. Her ass is a lot firmer than her loli form."

"Yes, very tempting indeed."

"Plutia! That's going too far!" Black Heart would have said more, but the look Naruko was giving her said that she would be next if she did not shut the fuck up!

"But Noire, you said you would do any one thing I asked, right? Hmm, I wonder what kind of demand I should make! So many ideas, but I can only choose one!" Oh, she was going to troll Black Heart over this. She is going to hold this favor for a while, but make it seem like she already cashed it in. Black Heart's pride would not allow her to knowingly have to owe her anything. If she just _suggested_ doing something without directly telling her to do it, she could cash it anytime she wanted without Black Heart nagging her to use it already. Oh, how sweet it will be in a couple of years. She would let Purple Heart out of it since she surprisingly would not make as big as a fuss about it as Black Heart will.

"H-Huh!? What're you talking about? I said that in the heat of the moment! Don't tell me…"

"You better not ask me whether or not I'm going to take what you said seriously. I am."

"Ugh…"

"Don't worry Black Heart. I'll be sure to take _real_ _good_ care of you once we get down to business." When Iris Heart was whispering to her, she retold Naruko of her master plan, so she knew full well what was going to happen. The plan was actually made on their way to save Noire and Neptune. Deception is a kunoichi's bread and butter, and this would make them even more off-balanced on her role.

"In any event, it's uncouth to sit here like this. Let's go back to the Basilicom. Prepare yourselves. The both of you. Hmhmhmhmhmm…" Purple Heart and Black Heart could sense their impending doom approaching. They could tell that in the future, they would be suffering a lot more. Naruko was just laughing behind them. The future was going to be so much fun!

**Chapter End**

**So yea, really saw divergence with Abnes. It was done on a whim, since I remember the time Naruto jumped Sasuke and tied him up by surprise. It could not be much harder with Abnes.**

**Some people may complain that Naruko is a complete masochist and that is what will be seen throughout the whole story. That is not true. Part of what Naruko was saying was a result of the plan with Iris Heart. Naruko is definitely attracted to both forms of Plutia, and is definitely a masochist, but nowhere near as much as what I did this chapter. Most of it was for comedic effect and I hope that some of you were happy. The other part of why Naruko behaved the way she did was because Kurumi (fem-Kurama) was slightly influencing her from behind the seal. Kurumi is the real masochist because in this story, let's just say that after being inside Kushina, she was much more, **_**cooperative,**_** once she was sealed inside Naruko and regained control of herself. Again, take it however you want.**

**The next chapter is not going to be the start of chapter 2. Sorry, but the next chapter is going to be a lot shorter than this one was. It is going to take place in the 3-year timeskip while Noire is building Lastation. What occurs during that time is a secret to me alone.**

**I am requesting that anyone who wants to write lemons for this story just PM me. I am an almost 19-year old virgin male, so I have absolutely no experience with lesbian sex, or sex in general. I do not plan on turning my brain into mush because I am going to start watching so much porn. I actually have a life to live. So, I need some help. **

**This is not my only project coming out in the near future. Next weekend is guaranteed to have absolutely no updates because I have "business" to attend to at my college. Needless to say, I'm going to be busy having fun. So as much as I would like to write, I **_**need**_** to be with my friends during this time period. It has been an extremely lonely couple of months and it will be the most social interaction I've had. But, I hope to have my other two main projects out before I leave on Thursday. I am really into obscure X-overs that aren't as popular as they should be. **

**The first story is a Borderlands Xover, again with Naruto. I have really gotten back into it with the Handsome Collection on Xbox One. Seriously, it is the absolute best deal they have ever offered. Close to $300 in content along with **_**days**_** of gameplay if you actually don't cheat and just play the game. I thought that fanfiction would increase after the Pre-sequel, but it has just stagnated. Anyway, that is almost done and might be released tomorrow. It has been thought of for over a year, but has been remade because of new information.**

**The other is something that a year ago, I would have never thought of doing. However, because of one author, whose dedication for his story has been incredible, I really played with the idea of writing this type of crossover. It is once again, Naruto, but the other category is Total Drama Island. The author I'm talking about is Mumei Mu. I hold him to about the same respect I hold for Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer, which is a lot. He has put so much effort to that story that I feel the need to write it. Unfortunately, the idea slipped my mind once I started the Hyperdimension series. But now, it is back with a vengeance. I haven't started writing it yet, but I have the idea really wrapped up in my mind.**

**Really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review or pm me if you want to make anything happen in this story. I am very open for suggestions with my work so don't be afraid. If anyone is on Xbox Live, my Gamertag is GCMaster415. I also have a steam account if you want to quickly message me, which is also GCMaster415. If that doesn't come up, check duaned30. If you are on PlayStation my account name is, and please don't judge, I was like 13 when I made this and thought it was cool, is Animeluvr973. If you see me playing Victory, I'm either working on the story getting the dialogue, or playing through the story a chapter ahead.**


	3. Chapter 1 Interlude

**So, this is the interlude between chapter 1 &amp; 2\. This is gonna be relative short, and only show the relationship development between Naruko and the main characters. As you know, Naruko is not Shikamaru, so sitting around for 3 years doing nothing doesn't really appeal to her. She is basically like IF, going out and doing missions for the guild frequently. Neptune and Plutia go with her occasionally, but only when the mission has the promise of rare loot. Also this chapter is completely original. Nothing from the game is being written into this. I might get a little personal with Noire since her situation is close to what I'm going through now, i.e. being alone most of the time with limited friend interaction while I used to be like Neptune, very annoying but could connect with anyone. I also want to say that I am a straight male, and that my writing is mostly from either my knowledge of the characters and how some of my female friends act.**

Fear. Pure unadulterated fear is what went through Noire and Neptune after they got back to the Basilicom. Iris Heart was the only one who didn't transform on the way back, and once they arrive, she grabbed Naruko and told them that they were next. The entire time, they heard Naruko crying out in both pain and pleasure and Iris Heart laughing maniacally. It went on for several hours.

Finally, the screaming stopped and Plutia walked out, smiling as if nothing was wrong. Naruko walked out about 10 minutes later with a fucked stupid look painted on her face. They both smelled of blood, sweat, and most heavily sweat.

"All right you two. Follow me, it's your turn." Plutia led Naruko by her hand, as she was still out of it.

Noire and Neptune said their prayers and made peace that they would no longer be innocent maidens anymore.

**1 hour later**

That bath was literally the most nerve-racking experience Noire had ever experienced in her life. The whole time, she thought that both Naruko and Plutia would rob her of her innocence. Instead, they were all just washing each other and nothing else happened. Okay so maybe some minor groping did occur by Neptune, but it was not nearly as traumatizing as she thought it would be. If anything, she was mad at herself for thinking it would actually happen. Despite what Naruko said about Plutia being a sadist, Noire knew that she would probably forget about the favor being owed to her. It was also because she knew Iris Heart that she should have known she got off from watching her squirm, so the thought of Noire on edge for hours probably was the joke. Oh well, at least she didn't owe Plutia or Iris Heart any favors. (NOT!)

Now they were all just talking in Plutia's room, eating and playing video games. Noire thought she should at least enjoy it while it lasts, because tomorrow morning, she would be off to create her own nation. Lastation really was the best name for her nation, despite that it was Neptune who first brought it up. Though Neptune's world did sound interesting. She would have loved to have a sister, someone who would be by her side no matter what. It was going to take a while for her to make Lastation into the best nation, so the chances of her seeing Plutia and Neptune soon is slim to none, since those two would rather lay about all day. Despite Naruko's sadomasochism, she really seemed like a good person and has an extremely good work ethic. Plus the clones would make the work she would have to do as CPU much easier and could focus more on improving the technology out there over maintenance.

**Next morning**

Noire was ready to leave, but a part of her really didn't want to leave. Plutia was her best friend, and leaving her alone did not sit right. Neptune's talk of stealing Plutia away from her did not help her thought process. She looked around for Naruko, but it seems that she already left this morning since her bed was made. Noire bid farewell to Histoire, who was up already and working, and left the Basilicom to go establish her own nation.

**6 months later**

Noire was enjoying life as a CPU. While still gathering believers, her nation was still very weak right now, which is very understandable. Currently, she is behind Planeptune in shares, but she assumed that to be because of Histoire and Naruko's hard work. Right now, she was working on a project she liked to call the Scout system that would greatly help extend her influence. It was still a major work in progress, but the idea for it made it her want to work that much harder for it to succeed. When she wasn't working and wanted to blow off steam, she was mostly making outfits for cosplay. She was so thankful that Plutia taught her how to sew, because it would be a nightmare to have to buy everything.

After signing the fiftieth form for the day, this one asking about more money to improve the instruments her scientists were using to help develop new software, she heard a knock on her door. Noire was very surprised, as she had no meetings planned out today. Standing up from her desk in the elegant manner she wants to present to her people, she briskly walks to the door.

"Hi Noire, how is it going?" Noire was even more surprised that Naruko was at her door, more so that Plutia was not with her. She did not think that the blonde would actual want to visit her since they were not that close and only knew each other for less than a week.

"Naruko? What are you doing here? If you came because you wanted to bug me, I'm hard at work to improve Lastation."

"Who do you think I am, Neptune? I came here because I wanted to see a friend I haven't seen in half a year."

A friend. Growing up, Plutia was the only girl that wanted to be around her. It was not because of she acted or anything, but for some reason, people just saw her as a loner. Plutia was the first to really reach out to her and Noire would always treasure that friendship. That was also another reason why she desperately wanted to become a CPU. If she did not become one, she would continue to grow older and eventually die, while Plutia stayed young and made new friends.

Neptune's comments about her being "Lonely Heart Noire" hit a little too close to home than she was comfortable with. She knew that Neptune couldn't possible know exactly how she felt, but Neptune did know her dimension's Noire, so it might be possible.

To see Naruko actually here for her and no other reason warmed her heart so much. "R-Really. You came just to see me?"

"Of course. That is what friends do. Plutia and Neptune would have come today, but today just happened to be that blue moon where they actually do something. Neptune was really excited about something and grabbed Plutia before I could offer them to come here." Hearing that Neptune was getting closer to Plutia did not help Noire's mood. Plutia will probably forget all about her. "Hey, no more negative stuff. I may not be able to read your mind, but I can sense the sadness rolling off you in waves. Plutia may not show it all the time, but she does care for you. Neptune too. They just have a unique way of showing it. Neptune told me some of the most fun she has had has been butting heads with her Noire. Now, how about you tell me how your nation is progressing. It looks like it is coming along well."

For the next couple hours, while Noire was doing her work at the same time, the two just talked and enjoyed each other's company. Noire felt awful about how she thought of Naruko before. She went form being the third most annoying person she knew (first was Iris Heart, second was Neptune) to being her second favorite person in the world. The tales she had of her home village were so interesting that she wished she had time to visit. Naruko's friends Ino and Tenten seemed like the two people she could relate the most with. One was all about fashion and a little bossy, while the other was a hard worker who was trying to master all kinds of different weaponry. She could definitely respect someone like that.

Noire even talked to Naruko about her love for cosplay, with the promise that Plutia and Neptune would not find out. Through their talk, Noire realized that Naruko was literally the perfect model for anything clothing since she could literally transform into whomever she wanted to. Noire could get a full 3D view of how her outfits would look on her and make modifications without having to remove the clothes. It was a dream come true, and she was enjoying herself for the first time in months.

Naruko, who really disliked shopping because of Ino, enjoyed seeing Noire happy. Noire reminded her a lot of herself when she was younger. Instead of playing pranks, Noire put every ounce of her focus on improving Lastation. It would fine if she were making time for her friends. While it was Plutia and Neptune who were largely at fault for not visiting Noire, those two are known for being lazy and weren't expected to go out of their way. Noire, however, was very tsundere in that she didn't want them, mostly Neptune, to know that she missed them. Her biggest problem was her pride. Naruko, being the person she is, made the first move so that Noire would be more accepting.

**4 months before Chapter 2**

Noire could say without a doubt that Naruko was an amazing friend that anyone would be lucky to have. Naruko's visits changed from once a month to twice a week for the last few years. Apparently she is not as active as she was back when she first got here as she already got over a 50 million credits by the fourth month she arrived in Gamindustri. Shadow Clones for the win.

Naruko spent about two days of the week just relaxing with Plutia and Neptune in their Basilicom and the remaining days of the week doing more difficult jobs. She has long gotten the hang of the weapons in this dimension and has learned how to use a katana. She used to have an aversion to swords because she said, "that was Sasuke-teme's shtick." However, after running out of kunai and learning that a Bo staff was not the best weapon against some of the monsters in some areas, she decided a change of weaponry was needed. Being the awesome kunoichi she was, she was able to use it without being hindered at all when she is doing ninja stuff. Most of her knowledge was gained from sparring with Neptune and Noire, who had completely different styles.

Naruko told her that Neptune said that the plot would be picking up soon so she should also being out doing missions to keep her skills as sharp. Noire was only able to go with Naruko once in a while because ever since the Scout system was finished, Lastation has become increasingly popular. So much so that people from Lowee have joined. Noire was so glad that all her hard work was paying off. Pretty soon, she will be able to delegate duties so that she could spend time with Plutia and even Neptune. Naruko never really talked about their relationship, mostly because she knew it would make Noire uncomfortable. She just knew that they were very happy. She would not tell Naruko, but she has started to develop feelings for her. She was just so comfortable around and Noire was able to just be herself. They have a lot of fun together, but she could not interfere with the relationship between her two best friends. Oh well, time to get back to work. Hopefully by the time the plot comes around, since it was better to just roll with whatever crazy theories Neptune had than question them and get a migraine from trying to understand Pudding-for-Brain's thought process.

**Omake- Naruko's backstory Part 1**

"So, Naruko, I was wondering… How is you ninjer world different from Naruto's?" It was just one of those days the girls were relaxing in the Basilicom when Neptune had the rare cross her mind that didn't involve playing video games.

"Well, I actually met the Naruto you're talking about once. At least, I think did. He came to my world saying that he was bored and wanted to break the fabric of reality without causing any problems. Anyway we talked and I was surprised at how stupid he is. I mean, he has a lot more raw power than me, and is better at on the fly plans, but he is the densest idiot I have ever met. He saw Hinata flirting with me right in front of him and asked me if we were good friends."

"Wow! It's kind of a shame that he isn't here. It would be fun to have someone like that here!"

"No, it wouldn't. He did not seem to have the same amount of patience that I have with you girls and would probably force you girls to go on more missions with him. Probably make you work harder since he really wanted to be Hokage and your job as CPUs is pretty similar. Anyway, give me a bit of time to read through the manga and see what was different. We mostly sparred when he was over where I won because I kicked him square in the nuts. Even with all the bijuu inside him, he was still talking at a higher pitch for a good hour afterwards."

Four hours later, Naruko came back to them with her response. "Okay, I know that he was an idiot, but he took my loneliness and just became so overly dependent at other people's opinion. I was never friends or even liked Sakura as a person because she was a fucking fangirl who wanted Sasuke's dick. Seeing Sasuke constantly sexually harassed was one of the few reasons I felt sorry for him. If he had said he left to escape them, I probably would have let him go to Orochimaru without a fight, even if the pedo did want him for his body. Anyway, I was already friends with Hinata before I graduated from the Academy and worked on her fighting style. I did fail the graduation exam twice, but it was because I took them early and the proctors were assholes who rigged my exams. I did have the same genin team as Naruto, and it was a train wreck waiting to happen because both Sasuke and I did not like anyone else on the team. Haku is a girl in my world and I was a lot closer to Team Kurenai than the manga said. Once we got back from the Wave mission, I met Anko-chan who was eating dango at her stand. We became fast friends and she decided to train me since Kakashi was not doing it. She also helped fully develop Hinata's fighting style later on which was a whole lot more powerful than her juuken in the manga."

"What was so special about it Naru-chan…" Plutia was paying full attention after Anko was mentioned.

"Well, it is based off a poison that Anko heard about that could be replicated through juuken. Basically it shut down the ability to move completely with a numbing sensation, but amplified pain. Anko was really proud of Hinata when it was done and Kurenai-sensei had to fight tooth and nail to keep Anko from influencing her anymore."

"That seems really familiar." Neptune stopped and thought about where she heard this ability before. "Oh yea. That sounds like the crazy scientist from Bleach would loved to experiment on people."

"That sounds a lot like Orochimaru."

"He was a tiny bit more ethical with his practice, but used methods from that one-eyed old man."

"Oh that is a horrible combination. Anyway, during the Chunin Exams, I laughed my ass of when Sasuke got his ass kicked by Lee. I didn't have a problem during the written exam since Anko told me how Ibiki loves to fuck with people's minds. The Forest of Death was pretty much the same, but I found Karin after Sasuke saved her in the forest and first found out that the Uzumaki were a clan. During the Preliminary exams, I used seduction to knock out Kiba, followed by a swift kick to the nuts for some sexist things he said. Also as a favor to his sister Hana. After Kakashi abandoned me to fight Neji, I was completely done with him and didn't want anything to do with him. That pervert Jiraiya was much more attentive to me than Naruto because I had no shame in staying in his version of me. Anko taught me that if you could extort someone, do it as much as you could. During the actual fight with Neji, I really let him have it for injuring Hinata. She really held back against Neji because her style was not fit to be used on comrades yet and she loved Neji as a brother. Anko and Ichiraku won a lot of money from the bets they made on me since the odds were really in Neji's favor. After the invasion, Anko celebrated with me at a bar and had a great night partying. Because I defeated Gaara and what I showed in my battle with Neji I was promoted to chunin, but only after Tsunade came back. When Jiraiya and I left to go get her, I was confronted by Itachi and Kisame and Itachi immediate got me in Tsukuyomi."

"Yikes! Don't tell me he did the mindrapy thingy that he did to the emo and scarecrow!"

"Yea…No one can do that to my Naru-chan but meeee…"

"Nah, Itachi told me everything about the Uchiha Massacre since he wanted me to understand more about Sasuke and about Akatsuki's plans for the Jinchuriki. He also did it because he saw me as a little sister. He was the weasel masked ANBU who saved me multiple times when I was being chased by mobs. I thought it was weird how after the Massacre I never say him again, but didn't think much more on it since I was 8 at the time. Any way, Tsunade was less pissy with me when we met her, but she still made the bet with me. What she didn't know was that I knew the secret to Shadow Clones and managed to learn how to do the Rasengan with one hand at about three times the speed of Jiraiya. I think that the fact I was a girl had to do with why I had better Chakra control than Naruto. Once we got back and Sasuke was healed, he immediately started to go for kill shots and Kakashi tried to lecture both of us for our actions when I was only defending myself. Once I got promoted, I asked to be removed from Team 7 and made an apprentice to either Anko or Jiraiya, and Tsunade was happy to do it. The rest pretty much progressed the same way except that Tayuya survived and was brought to the Leaf. She gave up information in hopes for protection against Orochimaru and lived with Anko for a while."

"Wow, I didn't think that you were that different from Naruto, but I was wrong. Still, I'm glad that you are here with us. This playthrough is already a lot of fun, minus the mental scarring."

"Don't worry Neptune, more is on the way."

"I am a little afraid of that. My innocent mind has already started to be corrupted. You and Iris Heart are never quiet and Histoire is starting to have nightmares from how often she is around and teasing her."

**Chapter end**

**So this was literally written today and finished. Like I said, a lot shorter and had more to do with understanding the characters. I really had fun writing this and hope you guys didn't mind the sappiness. I know it wasn't as funny as the last chapter, but I want to stick close to Victory, and Noire being around to see Plutia and Naruko interaction would go against that. I will say that once again Plutia and Naruko were trolling Noire and Neptune. They were only fucking for about 4 hours out of the 6 they were together. The rest of the time was getting to know each other better and just enjoying each other's company. Iris Heart does have a soft side, as shown when IF was kidnapped. Naruko's interaction with Noire was genuine and was not part of any plan. Even Iris Heart isn't that cruel to fool with Noire's mind like that. I might do these interludes between each chapter, or during major time skips, so if you have any ideas for omakes, please tell me.**


	4. Chapter 2 & 3

**Have to say, I thought I would get a lot more flak for making Naruko out to be such a masochist in Part 2, but I guess not. Oh, just remember who most of the fans of this game series are, according to the games. I am not in that majority, the perverts who actually measure the characters bust size (that was an Event in Rebirth2), and so I am conflicted on who is really reading this. Also just realized I forgot about the part where Neptune connected with the Histoire of her world. Just assume that it took place after the bath like usual. Also, I will be referring to the Lowee Minister as the characters do because they do not know his true identity, but his description will be similar to the one I already used for him. It is a spoiler if you haven't played the game yet. **

**As a side note, me taking the dialogue directly from the game got a little tiring, so I am just going to do stuff from memory. It is easier that way and people won't get bored reading if they have played rebirth3. **

"…Do I start talking now? I'm just gonna go, okay? Um, hello. It has been about three years since Neppy and Naru-chan came to my dimension… Noire made her own nation and is trying really hard to make it super cool. But because of her, Lowee's shares have dropped and the two nations have bad blood. But of course, Planeptune is as perfect as always…That…That's my last cue card. Does that mean I said everything? Did I do good, Neppy?"

"Hmm, maybe you're not really the energetic reporting type."

"Aww. I thought I could do it…"

"And with that, let's play on!"

**Lowee's Basilicom**

"Pardon me, Lady Blanc, but I have compiled my report." A fat businessman with a bad hair cut handed a young girl dressed in white and red a medium stack of documents.

"Oh. Nice work." Blanc, the CPU of Lowee and resident bookworm/hothead, turned her head up from her current work to face her Minister.

"If I may summarize my findings, it would seem Lastation is in a state of exponential growth. The gravity of their influence is great enough to drag birds from the sky, so to speak. Planeptune has also seen a slight increase in shares, however not enough to be concerned with."

"They're that influential?"

"Indeed. Those outside of Lowee with no interst in the other CPUs or games are migrating there. If it were just a mass exodus of brand-disloyal non-Loweeans, that wouldn't be an issue, but…"

"Spare me the business lingo." Blanc really did not like this man because of how he saw everything as business, but he did help ease her workload ever since he was appointed.

"U-Um, yes, well… A lot of Loweeans have chosen to move to Lastation, too…It seems our policy of allowing anyone to leave when they see fit wasn't quite thought through."

"Whatever. People had been whining about only being able to play our games while here." If people did not want stay, that was their choice. While she did not like that her power had slowly started to drain due to the decrease in followers, she still had a lot of loyal followers.

"Until quite recently, Lowee was the only CPU-led nation on this continent. We were their sole source of entertainment, and they repay us with betrayal!? Blasphemers…"

"…" Blanc just sat there, contemplating her possible actions. She did not want to seem like a dictator by forcing people to stay or threatening them, but her Minister's words did have merit to them.

"Do you not intend to take action, Lady Blanc? I wish you would show some sign of concern… Should this trend continue, we will lose Lowee's superior positioning forever."

"…Minister."

"Y-Yes, Lady Blanc? No matter your command, I shall obey without question."

"Shut the hell up. You speak like a salesman." Blanc really did not know why he was pushing this issue so much. It is probably just his view from a business point of view, but it really sounded like he wanted her to completely crush them this second.

"…My pardons, but if you just review the report I compiled, you will understand my worries. With that said, excuse me."

After he left, Blanc quickly skimmed over the report. "it's not like I'm sitting here doing nothing. I know what I need to do."

**Planeptune's Basilicom**

"It's a bright, sunshiney day! Even indoors, the sun's all like, 'Hey indoors, warm up!'"

"That's exactly what it's like. When it's this warm inside, I feel like taking a nap…"

"Hehe, you wanna take naps no matter the weather, sillypants. Especially when Naruko decides to just relax with us."

"Guilty. But, I can tell that you're sleepy, too…"

"That's not my fault, though. The weather's so perfect for sawing logs…"

"Isn't it, though? Let's take a real long nap!" Plutia immediately falls onto one of the many giant plushies in her room and falls asleep. Neptune is quick to join her.

Then, ten minutes later, Histoire comes in and looks at the two, passed out on the floor, again. If it wasn't for Naruko, Planeptune would be lucky to be still standing, and Naruko wasn't even the CPU! Despite her small and very loli frame, she is very loud and can easily get the two out of their sleep. "Why in Gamindustri are you two sleeping right now!? Σ (-皿-)"

"Fire alarm!? O-Oh, jeez, Histy…" Neptune was the first one up, and she literally shot up. She was somehow able to start dreaming after only 7 minutes of sleep and had a dream where Naruko and Sadie manage to piss off an HDD'd Blanc inside the Planeptune Basilicom, and only got worse when Vert came in and said some things. It was very vivid despite being so short and there was a lot of collateral damage.

Plutia started rubbing her eyes as she woke up. "That was soooo cruel, Histy. Making such loud noises when we're sleeping peacefully…"

"Of course I made a loud noise. Two CPUs are just sitting around indoors doing nothing! While your other friend works so hard to help the people of Planeptune, you two just sit her and sleep. You simply must take responsibility for your nation and tackle your workloads! ε= (= `・´ =)" While admittedly they have gotten better over the last year than before, probably because of Naruko, when she hasn't been here for a while, the two get progressively worse.

"So you say, but look outside! The weather's too nice to do anything…"

"Napping is the best choice." And somehow, Plutia is able to pass out completely while standing straight up, but is immediately woken back up by Histoire.

"Don not fall asleep in the middle of my lecture! The two of you should learn from Noire. (-^-)."

"Noire? I guess we haven't seen her for a while."

"She's too busy working. She made her nation, you know, um…what's it called… Blast…something? It sounded like Lactation…"

"OH! Last Rebellion!"

"Lastation! ()" Histy was really starting to get mad at the two now.

"Oh, yep, that's the ticket. Noire's such a workaholic! She can't make any friends 'cuz she loves work too much."

"I agree. Not having friends would make Plutie a sad panda…"

"Her work ethic makes her a grand CPU! You two really should try and emulate her. (*`^´)"

"Baww, don't be a pissy Histy. You'll get wrinkles on that teeny-tiny cutesy-wutesy face!"

"That's right, Histy. You're sooooo cute…"

"Flattery will get you nowhere! \\(*`^´)/ Lastation has enough shares to be a threat to Lowee! While Planeptune is home to two lazy CPUs…(; ´o`)"

"Why do you keep praising Noire? There's nothing I can do about it. My Histy told me to sit tight until she thinks up a way to bring me back home." Histoire stumbled in her words from that unexpected statement. Who knew that Neptune actually had some logic in her thought process?

"W-Well, that is true…(; ´∀`) But I do not think that gives you carte blanche to do nothing!"

"Anyway, she hasn't given me a ring-a-ling for years. If we try to call her, it won't connect."

"W-Well, connecting to a different dimension is a bit more difficult than a long-distance call. (-_-;) Even at maximum processing output, it will take me three days to establish a connection. (o)"

"Whaddaya want me to do about it!? Mini-Histy and Big Histy are to blame! It's a double Histy fail!"

Histoire looked down at her book in shame. "Aww… It may be partially my fault," Histoire then looked back up with strength showing back on her face. "But that does not mean that you may nap all day!"

"Aww, but if Mini-Histy sucks and can't reach my better Histy, it's hard for me to do my best…"

And with that, Histoire's Rage broke, shown my her emoticon {{(_)}}

"Uh-oh, Neppy… She's vibrating with rage."

And Miss Diarrhea of the Mouth Neptune does not know when to shut it. "It's just so annoying that Mini-Histy is a junky, old model and sucks so bad. In my world, Mini-Histy would be less awesome than a graphing calculator."

"You bi*%$"

"Whoa. She censored herself… She is so made that she even stopped using the emoticons."

"GRAAAAH! W-Who in blazes is less functional than a calculator!? Say that again!"

"Deep-fried HDMI cables! Histy is beyond pissed!"

"You dug your own grave by finding her biggest insecurity- her low processing power…"

"Really? Did I accidentally grind her teeny-tiny gears?" Everyone else interpreted this as an insult instead of trying to make Loli Histy sound cuter.

"You are merely passing the blame onto me so that you can be lazy are you not!? An Plutia, do not act like none of this applies to you! You are slacking off, too!" Histy has finally evolved into Pissty.

"Wh-Whoa, don't pop your top. Pissty!"

"That mae me imagine her head flying off like a rocket…"

"This isn't the time for goofball commentary, buddy!"

"You will not receive any lax treatment from me today. Go and learn from Noire! Obviously Naruko has been holding back on you two because of your friendship! Get to Lastation this instant and see what kind of work a real CPU can do."

"Man, Noire's our teacher now? That's pretty insulting… I got my pride, you know!"

"It'll be fun to see her again… But her nation is soooo far away, and I'm soooo sleepy."

"You are still saying such lazy things!?"

"Awe, come on Histy… Let me see your happy face."

"My facial expressions are not your concern right now! Get over to Lastation…now!"

Both Neptune and Plutia bolted out of the door, trying to get as far away from Pissty as possible. As soon as they were out of earshot, they both agreed that they should go nap at Noire's place.

**Lastation Basilicom**

"So Noire, how has your work been this week?" Naruko was once again enjoying a nice afternoon with Noire. The sky was clear, the air, while not as clean as in Konoha, was still breathable and not smog ridden like the style of Lastation would suggest, and the sun was just warming up everything. Noire had managed to finish her work before Naruko came in for her weekly visit, so the two were mostly doing cosplay stuff before they decided to enjoy some tea and cake.

"It has been very unstressful lately. With the Scout System fully operation and the duties properly delegated as you suggested, I only have to do about four hours of paperwork a day. The resources being brought in have been very useful for our R&amp;D department. How are things in Planeptune? I know that managing Plutia is a full-time job, but with Neptune there, it must be Histoire that is keeping it a float while you are not there."

"Plutia has gotten better after given the right…motivation." Noire really did not need to know about it, nor did she want to. Something about the way Naruko said it just made her want to crawl into a little ball and hide for a while. "Neptune only works hard when she feels like it, but she has a much better work ethic when she is serious. 5x better than Plutia. Any way, what is with talking about Planeptune? You never want to hear about the happenings before."

"I know, but not seeing my first friend for three years is really starting to get to me. I honestly wonder if she even cares about me anymore. Especially since she got you now."

"I am not your replacement. She actually talks about coming to visit you, but then complains that you settle down to far away from her."

"Well of course I had to choose a location far away from here. I don't want to invade her territory." Noire then started to look down at her cake and her face started to light up. "So um, how long do you thing it will be till they decide to visit."

"Well, judging by the fact that I am supposed to be staying there tomorrow, meaning today is the day where Histoire is at her peak anger levels, and that those two haven't done a mission in over two months, I would say…" Naruko stared in the direction that was directly behind Noire with a blank expression on her face. "Right about now." She said this with a completely neutral voice.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Noire would have asked more, but Purple Heart dropped Plutia into her lap, who quickly snuggled up to her and rested her head on Noire's boobs. Had this been Neptune, Noire would have gladly thrown her to the ground and spouted all kinds of profanity for landing on her, again. Instead, Noire's face just lit up like a Christmas tree as Plutia nuzzled her bosom.

"Oh Noire, you are so cute. Give me a bigger hug." Plutia said in her sleep. The fact that her grip got even tighter had nothing to with Noire now stuttering.

"So, Histoire kicked you two out?"

"Yes. She wanted us to come to Noire to learn how to be a better CPU. Honestly though, our focus would be easier held if we were able to nap here first. That was the primary motivation for actually coming here."

"Noire, you already have your work for the day done. Why don't we just take a quick nap so these two will be happy, then you lecture them all you want." Noire could only nod back at Naruko because she did not trust her voice. Naruko moved over to Noire, and in an instant Plutia was now nuzzling Naruko.

"Oh you two Naru-chan. I would love to nap with you."

_**2 hours later**_

Noire woke up from her nap to feel herself in the most comfortable position she ever felt. Plutia was hanging on to Neptune, while herself and Plutia were both cuddling up to Naruko with their heads resting on her boobs. She will likely never live this down if someone managed to get pictures of her like this, but for now she didn't care. She felt more relaxed than she had felt in a long time. Her first friend Plutia had finally come to visit her, even if it was something selfish like wanting to nap.

After everyone woke up, with Neptune and Plutia being surprisingly energetic, Noire got her lecture on. If it wasn't for Naruko, and possibly the nap, the two would have probably tried to skirt around the lecture and do anything to leave as fast as possible. But with their desires sated for now, they at least pretended to look like they were learning something. When she to explain her new Scout System, the two eyes glinted, but Naruko whispered something to their ears that made them pout before continuing to listen.

"And that is everything. Now, let's go complete a mission together."

"Uh, question. If we are doing missions at your Guild station here, doesn't that mean we are just doing your work for you?" Asked Neptune, which was a surprisingly good question that caused Noire to stutter for a minute.

"Noire is soooo sneaky."

"THAT ISN'T IT." Noire calmed down before she had a meltdown. She did not think that those two would actually pick up on that. "If it makes you feel better, we can also do missions that will benefit Planeptune. Just make sure that you pick the ones that go to Wanderer's Cave. I will not waste more time on this than I have to."

"Well, you three look like you got this handled. I'm going for a walk." Naruko jumped out the window, and for some reason, Noire got a really cold shiver up her spine when she said "walk."

**Lowee Basilicom**

"As I've told you before Lady Blanc, the financial expectations were not met."

"Lastation took more shares."

"It is of my opinion that more needs to be done. While we are currently stable…"

"Are you trying to say that my tech is outdated?" Blanc voice had much more emotion to it.

"No, No, No."

"I know the current status of my tech better than anyone. I don't need you to try and manipulate me."

GA-THUNK

Abnes enter the room with a really smug smile on her face. "Nice to see you again, you little girl of a CPU."

Blanc narrowed her eyes at the audacity of this girl. "I hoped I would never have to see your face again. If you can me little girl again, I'll turn your face into goo."

"Oooh, sooo scary. You mad? Did some other nation take our shares? Does it hurt your pride?"

"Tch." Blanc turned her face away from Abnes, trying to ignore the little bitch and keep her out of her head.

Before Abnes could continue her taunting, a lot of crashes were heard outside the door, with multiple sounds of "Halt! You can not proceed," "Please stop, otherwise Lady Blanc will get angry" and the sound of unconscious bodies hitting the floor (Blanc knew this sound very well). Suddenly the door was flung open, with a barely conscious guard pointing at where the door was from the ground.

"Thanks guy, you can fall asleep now." Naruko walked through the now wide open door to see a shocked Minister, the stoned faced Blanc, and an incredibly nervous Abnes who was trying to make herself disappear. "Chibi-chan, what have we talked about when it comes to harassing CPU. I don't have to educate you again, do I?" Abnes was soon on the ground, bowing to Naruko and shouting apologizes at Blanc for her rudeness. "Good girl. You would not have liked the punishment. Now, are you Blanc?"

Blanc, who was very conflicted on feeling anger at this girl for busting into her Basilicom and wrecking all her guards, and sadistic pleasure seeing that annoying little bitch on the floor. "I am. What business do you have in my Basilicom? Why did you attack me guards?" Blanc was trying very hard to keep her temper in check. She needed to find out the why, then smash her brains into the ground.

"Oh, I wanted to meet you and see if you were different than what I have been told about you. I'm Naruko Uzumaki. I wanted to bring the one who told me, but the game's plot will not allow me bring her here since it messes up the flow of the story. Anyway, you will meet her soon. I am able to fix the damage I did to your Basilicom within the day as well. Only reason I did was because the first guard got all uppity and tried to cop a feel. I took exception to that and decided to screw waiting and meet you in person." With her words, Blanc noticeably calmed down, since she would do the same thing to the newbie CPU if she wasn't a CPU herself. Politics really suck.

"Well, you met me now. So what do you want." She was promptly ignored when Naruko studied the Minister.

"Is this guy your advisor or something? He reminds me a lot of the old farts back in my village that had their own hidden agenda for me that involved my suffering. I wouldn't trust this guy as far as he would jump in the air if kicked him in the balls lightly. I would saw as far as I could throw him, but if I was fully powered up, I could toss him all the way to the end of Lastation's territory." Blanc was able to notice the sheer confidence that Naruko was exerting while she spoke, and decided to take her seriously. The Minister was sweating, wondering how this girl was able to read him so easily. It then that he remember the reports of Abnes, Pirachu and Arfoire about Planeptune's CPUs that he recognized this girl, and was able to calm down.

"While I share your sentiment in terms of trust, he is one of the most skilled business men in Lowee. Not utilizing an asset would be foolish."

"You easily could replace him for less of a flight risk. Old people tend to have their heads up their own asses and think they know better."

"Now listen here girl. I am the Minister of Lowee. I demand that you show me the respect I deserve as your elder."

"Nope. You can go fuck yourself with the lamp in your office for all I care. Respect is earned not given, and after all the shit I have had to deal with because of people older than the dirt on the ground, you lower than maggots. Your response proved my point." Naruko turned to Blanc. "I know that you would like to talk to the new CPUs in a peaceful setting without anyone interfering, so I will just take you to Lastation's Basilicom where you can talk with Black Heart." Blanc agreed to talk, and said she would finish what she needed first before going. She dismissed both of the unwanted guests from her chamber, and directed Naruko to follow her.

The two Seven Sages in the room were thankful that their plan was going off unknowingly by that blond bimbo who was scary strong. Less heat on them for when they strike.

**Lastation Basilicom**

"Good work you two. You worked surprisingly hard today. I guess stubborn dogs can change if given enough time."

"Naru-chan won't have any fun with me if I don't try when working. So I got better."

"Yea, something about her just gives me energy that won't burn off until I'm standing valiantly over the corpse of a dead monster."

"Good job Plutia. I'm glad that you can get your priorities in order." Noire completely ignored Neptune's comment and just gave her the cold shoulder.

"Would you like more tea Blanc?"

"Yes please. You are quite the good host. Where did you say the CPUs were?" The trio could hear an unknown, to two of them, voice that was talking to Naruko from the door. Neptune was just excited at the fact that she could talk to her bestie, and that the game was more interesting this time around.

"Black Heart is out doing missions with Planeptune's CPUs since they needed to learn a better work ethic."

"I see. I assume she already finished her work before leaving? That is what any responsible CPU should do before helping others."

"Yea, I helped her get it down hours ago so we could relax before those two fell into our lap."

"What the heck is going on here Naruko?" Noire burst open her door, causing Plutia and Neptune to fall from the door. "I thought you said you were going for a walk."

"But I did!" Naruko whined. "Blanc this is Noire, or Lady Black Heart as her subject like to call her. Noire, this is Blanc, or White Heart."

"What kind of walk did you take that led to the point of bring back Lowee's CPU back to Lastation, in MY Basilicom no less!"

"I take very enthusiastic walks. They are more fun!" Noire just gave a blank stare, while Neptune look with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Huh, I feel like I heard this before?"

"Oh wow, Naru-chan. You brought a new friend. It is so nice to meet you Blanny. My name is Plutia." Plutia untangled herself from Neptune to her Blanc. Blanc face turned a little red from the sudden contact, but enjoyed nonetheless.

"It is nice to meet you too, Plutia. I just wanted to talk and hope that you girls were not trying to overthrow me. I unfortunately have an advisor that has been acting like a business man, and filling my head with half-truths."

"Well of course I want to overthrow you." Blanc narrowed her eyes at Noire. "I am determined to be the best, and your current standing is a mere obstacle that I will be knocked down once my new tech and games are release. Soon your nation will be a thing of the past."

"Uh, Noire. Blanc meant that three CPUs would unite to try and wipe out her nation. Not the competition between CPUs." Naruko words feel up deaf ears as Blanc stood up and walked in front of Noire.

"You want to say that again? You think your new nation could actually compare to mine? My scientists could easily come up with things 100x better than you could create." Blanc's anger was starting to rise and get dangerously close to her limit. Really not that much of an accomplishment.

Seeing the argument begin to play out, Naruko decided to go question Neptune. "So, is this normal back in your dimension?"

"Totally. Although Noire isn't nearly as arrogant back home, those two do tend to have their fair share of arguments."

"Huh. For some reason, Blanc really reminds me of Sakura, except much more understanding and a better person."

"Wow, you really don't like her. With the male you, she was seen in a better light than the one you know."

"I told you not to mention that idiot. I think she was worse with me because I am not a fan of being beaten for no reason other than breathing. Naruto acted like a fanboy to her, don't know why, but had his priorities straight, still giving her confidence and a reason to get better so she could still knock him out. I tried to be her friend, but when she started acting like a harpy and tried to get me to be a fangirl for Sasuke, I promptly broke her arms. Needless to say, she never got better and still hates me for killing that bastard. That idiot is way too forgiving."

While they were having their private conversation, Noire and Blanc managed to go HDD and looked like they were about to brawl.

"Know what, fuck this shit. I give up trying to reason with you, you arrogant bitch. I dare you to come to my nation. Seek me out, then I will prove that you are nothing." White Heart left the room fuming, with Neptune and Naruko grateful that she had not taken her anger out on the building or the people around them. Lowee's Basilicom may have more space to fight all out, but Lastation's did not have that luxury.

"Oh I'll be there. I just hope that you are able to keep up with me. Something tells me you've had this beat down a long time coming." Black Heart transformed back into Noire before setting her sights back at Naruko. "Why would you let that person here? She is so frustrating. I have half a mind to kick you out for this."

"Hey you were the one who pissed her off. She just wanted to make sure that you weren't going to gang up on her. It is not her fault that she didn't know that you were friends with Plutia and Neptune before you became a CPU. From anyone else's perspective, three CPU banning together screams power play."

"Ugh. Whatever. Let's just relax now. The last few hours have been very trying." Not five seconds after saying that, the door busted open and an unnamed soldier with a silhouette appeared. Lady Black Heart, one of your factory's is under attack. Please you must hurry."

"What! Who is attack us, and how many of them?"

"Uh, sorry, I ran out before I could get the rest of the details. What I told you is all I know."

"Wow, this guy is sooo bad at his job. You should punish him for it Noire." Plutia said, who had been asleep for most of the encounter with Blanc from working so much today.

"Ugh. I deal with you later. Come on you three. Let's go stop whatever is happened."

**Timeskip- Next Day after Dealing with Copypaste, Planeptune's Basilicom**

After yesterday's adventures, we find our blond main character relaxing on the couch with Plutia. Unfortunately, she could not enjoy it for very long.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ARE NOT COMING WITH US?" Noire shouted. Noire wanted to wipe the smug expression from Blanc's face as soon as possible. Once she got her business in order, with Naruko using Shadow Clones to fix her factory, she expected the entire group to want to go with her to Lowee.

"Number one, I was there yesterday and I don't feel like going again. Number two, it is your fault why Blanc has a problem with you and isn't my business. And Number three, the plot will not allow me to join you on Chapter 3. Probably because I am too OP and could easily ruin whatever endeavor you girls get into. I really don't have a problem with Blanc and it would help you two grow if you settled your differences. You can take Plutia and Neptune with you, but I am taking a day off to do some training."

"Fine. Whatever. We don't need your help anyway. Plutia, Neptune come on. Let's go."

"Okay Noire. By Naru-chan. Have fun without me today. I left a gift for you under the bed in your room. Keep Histy company."

"Seeya Naruko. Have fun. The plot awaits!"

Naruko heard the door close and decide to take a nap since there really was nothing to do.

About three hours later, Histoire woke her up, asking if she could help with some of the paperwork since the CPUs were gone.

**Omake- Not doing this shit again**

"No, NO, NO, NO!"

"But Naruko-chan, you have to. It is in your contract that you have to be in every new game."

"I don't care. I do not want to relive Victory. That game took like 20 years compared to all the others, which took like less than a month each!" Naruko was arguing with Neptune about being in the Rebirth Victory.

"Oh, grow up. The rest of us never have a problem replaying the old games. In fact, some of us have done it well over a thousand times."

"Yes, but you goddesses have nothing else to do but play video games!"

"Hey, don't compare me to Neptune. Unlike her, I actually do my work everyday. I barely ever have any free time."

"I prefer reading books to video games, though watching Neptune wallow in self-pity when we kick her ass is satisfying."

"I agree. Us other CPUs actually have better things to do than just do multiple playthroughs."

"Oh Vert, do not act all high and mighty here. While Neptune is extremely lazy, she doesn't spend literally weeks at a time playing video games. While I admit that you have a much better work ethic than Neptune, you are still an addict."

"My, My. How rude." Vert's breasts just happen to bounce a lot from her trying to recover from the harsh truth. Blanc was sitting directly across from her.

'Damn cow, showing off her tits. If only I could age.' The insults got darker and more insulting the longer Blanc had to stare at Vert's breasts. No matter how many times she denied it, Blanc knew Vert only does it to torment Blanc on her flat-chestedness. If people were actually paying attention to her, you could see her face being shadowed and her eye glowing red.

"I actually have a life back in Konoha I want to get back to. I know that time moves extremely slow there compared to this dimension, and time means nothing to me now, but I am not Naruto Uzumaki. I am not an idiot who won't get bored by doing this multiple times."

"But you are my main squeeze cheese. Plus, you get to spend another 20 years with Plutia again!"

"And how many of those years are off-screen or are just skipped over."

"Oh, come on, Duane seems to be doing a good job not letting too much get skipped over."

"I don't give a shit. While I think that Victory was the best adventure we had together, I don't want to do it again. Sister Generation I'll possibly be willing to do again, but that is it."

"Why would you want to do that game over Rebirth1 or Victory."

"Because 1 made absolutely no sense and has no continuity with two or Victory. Plus I liked it and it didn't run as long. Only 6 chapters min with 2 being the longest chapter in it."

"But I'm a minor character in that one so it's not as good."

"Nee-san, that's not nice. I mean, I know the reviews for it always talked about how I wasn't as interesting as you, but I think it was great. And not to be selfish, but 1 didn't even feature all of us. I was stuck doing your paperwork while you played through it."

"No offense Neptune, but Nepgear was a better main character than you." An arrow pierced right through Neptune's heart and she stumbled backwards. "She doesn't get everyone into as many horrible situations and when she does provoke someone, it is an accident." Now Neptune looked like Peashy came in and decked her.

"Goodness, thank you Naruko."

"No problem Gear." Naruko turned to Neptune on the floor. "And seriously, trying to use Plutia to get me to agree. That is how small you are compared to Nepgear." Naruko probably should have worded it better.

More would have been said had it not been for the fact that Blanc chose that moment to go HDD and start raging. Apparently Naruko was moving around a lot and her breasts offended Blanc. It didn't help that Vert was teasing her most of the time wanting her to explode. Needless to say, this argument was put off till the Basilicom was fixed, or Blanc calmed down. The first one is probably more likely because Blanc was starting to destroy part of Planeptune due to her rage, again. One mess that I, as the author, am not going to fix.

**So, wrote the omake before I even got to Plutia and Neptune leaving to go see Noire. I got Re;birth3 and had my hopes that there would be a bigger difference than the last game. I only got a good end the first playthrough, so I don't know exactly what is different. Again, give me ideas for original material. It is more fun to write original stuff than just edit the text from gameplay. Also, not sure if you readers thought that it wasn't okay to friend request me on the gaming systems, but please do. I rarely have people to play with, and I think playing with my readers would be a good way to pass the time when I'm not writing. Also, got a new Playstation Network Account because I am deeply ashamed of the old one. It is now DuaneD811.**

**I decided not to waste time on Chapter 3 since it was immediately after 2 and get to more of the plot. Sorry for the delays, but I am a reader first, then writer. This is really for when I just have the idea on my mind and want to get it out. I get tons of ideas for crossovers and stories, but I'm only able to get a few of them actually typed.**


End file.
